Telaraña de sueños
by dark27angel
Summary: desde que tuve este sueño no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mirada, como alguien tan seco como Inuyasha puede expresar tanto con una mirada... nunca pense que el tuviera una mirada asi, y por que la dirigiria a mi... dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo quiero informarles que todo lo que esta en comillas son pensamiento de Aome. No quiero entretenerlos más sólo quiero pedirles que dejen reviews, ahora continúen.**

Capitulo 1

"Llevo 3 semanas sin ir al colegio y no entiendo nada, me hubiera quedado con Inuyasha, además de que me sirve estudiar física. Talvez serviría si me dieran un tema que se tratase de cómo hacer que una flecha no se desvíe con el viento ni la gravedad y de en el blanco, eso si sería útil. Pero en que estoy pensando vamos aome concéntrate. Ojala se acabe la hora pronto, luego tenemos educación física, por suerte como ando viajando por el pasado he mejorado mi condición física. ¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha?" Suspire volteando la mirada a la ventana. "seguro están bien, no vale la pena estresarme por ellos después de todo mañana en la mañana voy a verlos." Viendo la ventana vi a un hombre de cabellos largos y plateados con ojos dorados y una gorra azul que tapa unas orejas de perro, viéndome desde el otro lado del cristal. "¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que debía esperarme allá. ¡Ese Inuyasha! si alguien lo ve vamos a tener un…."

-¡HIGURASHI!

-¿Qué? Dije saliendo de mis pensamientos, sorprendida del grito del profesor.

-¿podrías calcular la fuerza de ese sistema? Preguntó el profesor.

"rayos no entiendo nada, esto me pasa por andar perdida toda la hora, voy a intentarlo."

-este….este… ehhhhh…

-Aome son 5N. Me susurro mi amiga Yuka.

-la fuerza del sistema son 5N. Dije completamente agradecida.

-Muy bien Higurashi pero debes contestar más rápido. Dijo el maestro antes de voltearse al pizarrón.

-Gracias Yuka, le susurre a la joven pelinegra que se sentaba a mi lado.

Sonó la campana que marca el final de la clase. "¡salvada por la campana! Debería ir a deporte pero el abuelo dijo que por mi supuesta enfermedad no debo hacer deporte." Baje las escaleras para dirigirme al patio, afuera me olvide por completo de Inuyasha, en mi mente sólo podía pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK DREAM**

Me sentía extraña algo se removía en mi estomago, ¿Qué es esto? Algo andaba mal, se supone que yo no me podía enamorar, pero allí estaba, viendo al joven de vestimenta roja, y cabellos blancos por debajo de la cintura, con unas tocables orejas de perro. Se bajó de la pequeña canoa en que nos encontrábamos y quiso ayudarme a bajar pero yo como siempre orgullosa me baje solita, al caminar hacía él tropecé y caí directamente sobre su pecho, él me sostuvo permitiéndome apoyarme en él, un calor comenzó a subir por mi pecho. El abrió la boca y pronunció las palabras que mi interior quería oír.

-Kykio… "¿Por qué Inuyasha me llama Kykio? ¿Qué sucede?"... sus brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor en un abrazo "¿Qué hace Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar y recordarle que yo no soy Kykio?"…. siguió hablando en un susurro.

-Kykio me convertiré en humano, hablo en serio.

-Inuyasha… dije en un susurro.

-Kykio me convertiré en humano y tu podrás ser una mujer ordinaria y también podrás ser mi…. lo interrumpí por alguna razón no quería que terminara esa frase.

-ya es suficiente, no digas más. El trato de culminar su frase, pero yo acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo bese.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Camine con la mirada perdida, iba pensando en ese sueño.

Cuando logre volver del sueño y alce la mirada pude ver que ya había llegado a mi casa, cruce la puerta y me dispuse a preparar las cosas para volver a la época antigua. Llevaba medicinas, unas chupetas para Shippou junto con unos colores, muchas sopas instantáneas para Inuyasha y comida para los demás. Ya con mi bolsa llena me disponía a bajar cuando vi a Inuyasha en mi ventana con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa? Le pregunte.

-Aome me olvidaste en el colegio, se que me viste, además vamos rápido!!

Contesto, como siempre secamente.

-No te vi en el colegio, le dije sin mirarlo "no me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, temo volver a ver esa mirada efusiva, prefiero seguir teniendo en mi mente la mirada enamorada que me observaba en el sueño, aunque no entendía el por que de ella."

-Y ya yo estoy lista para irme. "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan antipático?"

Tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, me despedí de mi familia y salte por el pozo de vuelta a la época antigua. Al llegar allá Inuyasha me ayudo a subir, de hecho me cargo y me subió de un salto, allá nos esperaban todos nuestros amigos, el pequeño Shippou se alegro mucho de vernos y corrió a mis brazos. Mientras mi mejor amiga Sango y el monje Miroku se acercaban caminando desde la aldea. Al verlos a todos una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro, y luego de los saludos nos dirigimos a la casa de la anciana Kaede. La anciana se alegro de vernos y nos permitió entrar a sentarnos y preparar nuestro próximo viaje. El primero en hablar fue Inuyasha

-Hay que moverse pronto el maldito de Naraku seguro ya esta muy lejos y escondiéndose como el cobarde que él es, además no pienso dejarle el camino libre para que ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre los fragmentos que quedan de la perla. Dijo con voz estresada. Pero como era cierto nadie lo contradijo, todos sabíamos que estábamos contra el tiempo, debíamos encontrar lo antes posibles a Naraku y a los fragmentos faltantes.

-Partiremos cuanto antes, pero ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos? Dije.

-la última vez que vimos a Naraku fue al noroeste, una buena opción sería comenzar por donde lo dejamos. Después de todo no estamos lejos de allí, con un par de días llegaremos, y en el camino podemos ir sondeando la zona. Comento Miroku.

-Bien dije y me levante sin mirar a nadie para comenzar a andar, Inuyasha y los demás comenzaron a caminar a mi espalda, Inuyasha como siempre se coloco al frente "siempre va muy apurado, pero es mejor así, hoy no quiero tenerlo cerca, desde que tuve este sueño no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mirada, ¿como alguien tan seco como Inuyasha puede expresar tanto con una mirada?"

**Notas de la autora: este capitulo fue echo gracias al aporte de ideas de Marysuarez, las dos somos las verdaderas autoras de esta historia. Ambas les pedimos si no es mucha molestia que nos dejen reviews, para saber que opinan de él (si les gusto o no). Aceptamos críticas debido a que nos ayuda a escribir mejor. También si les gusto pueden escribirnos, o si quieren aportar una idea para la continuación. Pueden escribir lo que quieran.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste. Dejen**** reviews.**

Capitulo 2

Luego de caminar todo el día el sol comenzó a descender, en el horizonte se podía ver un hermoso atardecer, con los hermosos tonos que sólo el cielo puede mostrar, rayas naranjas y rosas surcaban el firmamento.

-Mejor acampemos aquí que ya esta oscureciendo. Dije viendo la zona, era un claro ideal a mitad de un bosque, cerca se encontraba un riachuelo, donde podíamos bañarnos, y había leña para prender una fogata. "este lugar es perfecto."

-¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? Pregunto con voz burlona Inuyasha mirándome con esos ojos arrogantes. "¿Por qué su mirada no puede ser la del sueño? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aome despierta ¡¡YAA!! Era un sueño, estoy segura de que Inuyasha no tenía esa mirada cálida o por lo menos nunca podría verme con ella." Fruncí el seño y abrí la boca para gritar pero Miroku me interrumpió salvándolo.

-Inuyasha no todos somos Hanyu como tu, nosotros estamos cansados, necesitamos dormir en la noche para poder caminar mañana.

-Bueno descansaremos aquí. Dijo Inuyasha viendo mi rostro retador, "con que se atreviera a decir algo en contra del descanso lo iba a mandar a sentarse."

Prepare unas sopas instantáneas que había traído de mi época, como todos teníamos mucha hambre nadie hablo durante la cena, nos limitamos a comer. Cuando finalice mi comida levante la vista al cielo para ver una hermosa noche estrellada, una como las que no se podían apreciar en mi época. Sango se levanto y me llamo,

-Aome quieres darte un baño en el río, hay una parte sin corriente por las piedras.

Asentí y me puse de pie para seguirla. Pude ver a Miroku y a Shippou ponerse de pie y decirle a Inuyasha para ir al río. Pero este que había adoptado una actitud muy extraña, llevaba un buen rato sentado en silencio y cuando pensaba que nadie lo observaba su mirada registraba los alrededor mientras su nariz inspiraba una gran cantidad de aire. "da la impresión de que esta buscando algo o…" baje la mirada al suelo… "a alguien" decidí no pensar más en él, "es extraño pero últimamente pienso mucho en sus cambios de humor, a veces es un arrogante y antipático, luego es protector y cariñoso, para luego ser un celoso sobreprotector. ¿Quién en su sano juicio puede entender los sentimientos de Inuyasha?" salí de mi ensoñación al sentir las manos de sango en mis hombros, me estaba deteniendo antes de que cayera al agua.

-creo que venía demasiado metida en mi mente. Dije sonriéndole.

-Aome debes tener cuidado. Me dijo con un tono preocupado. "supongo que la debo tener preocupada, pero no puedo evitarlo últimamente estoy pensando demasiado."

Me desnude y me metí en el agua rápidamente. Una vez allí pude relajarme, hundí mi cabeza en el agua fría y cristalina. Me hundí un poco más para nadar un poco hasta llegar a una piedra con una saliente bajo del agua, que hacía la función de silla. Me senté allí y levante mi cabeza al cielo, allí podía pensar y aclarar mi mente mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo relajando cada uno de mis cansados músculos. "últimamente Inuyasha se pone muy celoso cuando se me acerca Kouga, y hace bastante que no ve a Kykio aunque ya esto lo hablamos con anterioridad y yo sólo le pedí que me dejara acompañarlo no puedo pedirle nada más allá de esta amistad, pero entonces ¿por qué me preocupo por él? ¿Y por qué cada vez que pienso en esa mirada dorada siento un calor en mi pecho?... hay no Aome te has enamorado de Inuyasha. Mejor acuéstate a dormir que el cansancio te esta afectando." Nade de vuelta a la orilla y me salí sin si quiera sentir la mirada atónita de Sango que no entendía porque estaba tan pensativa últimamente, me miraba con preocupación. "Sango más que una amiga es como una hermana mayor para mi." me vestí rápidamente y fui al campamento, pase una mirada por los alrededores buscando a Inuyasha. "él no fue a bañarse, yo escuche como le dijo a Miroku que el no quería ir al río, pero entonces, ¿Dónde está?" tuve un mal presentimiento, algo me decía que no debía acercarme al bosque pero decidí hacerlo. A lo lejos vi una pequeña luz "¿Qué es eso? ¿Parece una serpiente?" seguí a luz y mientras más se acercaba mejor podía ver la imagen. Era una serpiente caza alma. "una de las serpientes caza almas de Kykio." Al llegar me oculte tras un árbol y observe la imagen, Inuyasha estaba frente a Kykio y en sus ojos una mirada centelleaba "esa mirada, es la misma que me dirigió durante el sueño."

-Kykio… yo te amo, no te vayas. Dijo Inuyasha a la mujer que tenía al frente. Una mujer muy parecida a mí pero un poco mayor de rasgos más fríos, la exnovia muerta de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, el único sentimiento que guardo, y que me mantiene con vida además de las almas es el odio. Dijo pero a pesar de sus frías palabras sus brazos lo comenzaban a rodearlo. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, sentía un hueco enorme abrirse en mi pecho, subí una mano hasta mi pecho para tratar de rellenar el hueco pero este no paraba de arder. Levante mi cabeza contra mi voluntad, algo me impedía dejar de ver. Kykio subió sus bazos por su espalda y acerco sus labios a los suyos, sus brazos se cerraron en torna al cuerpo el cual se acerco mas hasta cuadrar como dos piezas hechas a la medida.

¡¡¡Inu…ya…sha!!! Susurre tan bajo entre sollozos que estaba segura que él no me oiría. Gire sobre mis talones y corrí aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, me rogué no voltear, pero ya era tarde mi cabeza me había, traicionado volteando para percatarme de que me veía "no soporto su mirada, siento que voy a derrumbarme de un momento a otro." Llegue al campamento y me senté con las rodillas entre mis brazos, pegue las rodillas lo más que pude a mi pecho tratando de sostenerme, tenía la horrible sensación de que si me soltaba iba a romperme. Una mano silenciosa paso por mis hombros y me abrazo, levante la cabeza y me encontré con Sango quien me abrazaba sin decir palabra alguna. "pero ¿Por qué estoy tan dolida? Inuyasha nunca me ha pertenecido, no puedo perder lo que nunca fue mio, siempre ha sido de ella, fui yo quien me ilusione como una tonta, no tengo derecho a sentirme así, ya yo sabía lo que el sentía por Kykio." Me levante de entre los brazos de sango cuando sentí que la fuerza volvía a mí, con una sonrisa forzado agradecí su ayuda, y me dirigí a mi saco de dormir, no quería que Inuyasha me viera en ese estado.

**Notas ****de la autora: ****este capitulo fue echo gracias al aporte de ideas de Marysuarez, las dos somos las verdaderas autoras de esta historia. Ambas les pedimos si no es mucha molestia que nos dejen reviews, para saber que opinan de él (si les gusto o no). Aceptamos críticas debido a que nos ayuda a escribir mejor. También si les gusto pueden escribirnos, o si quieren aportar una idea para la continuación. Pueden escribir lo que quieran.**

**IKMSsk: **Aquí está la continuación, espero quete guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Discusiones y confusiones

Acostada en mí saco de dormir, acurrucada con la cabeza entre mis brazos no podía hacer más que llorar, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y con unas manos en mi pecho sostenía el hueco que Inuyasha había abierto. Llore hasta que me quede dormida. Pronto entre en un sueño, un sueño demasiado real para que pudiera disfrutarlo. Vi el ocaso al frente mío que llegaba hasta el borde del lago, pude ver a ese hombre de cabellos plateados parado conduciendo la canoa con un semblante pensativo, incluso sentí bajo mío la textura de la madera y los olores provenientes del río. Vi la mano de Inuyasha acercarse a mí y quedarse esperando a que la tomara para ayudarme a salir de la embarcación. Pero con mi cabeza levantada me baje de esta yo solita, Inuyasha me observaba mientras yo caminaba hacía él cuando tropecé, al caer en su pecho sentí su calor, incluso escuche los latidos de su corazón. "Aome esto es un sueño, ya lo soñaste antes, no tan real como ahora pero es un sueño." aunque me sentía bien en el sueño, aún mis oídos no estaban preparados para escuchar de su boca el nombre de esa persona mientras sus ojos estaban posados en mí.

-Kykio… dijo viéndome, una sensación de calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentía completamente feliz y reconfortada de escucharlo, olerlo y sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Pero en lo más profundo de mí ser sentía el pesado golpe de escuchar ese nombre acompañado por esa mirada.

Esta vez Inuyasha no se movió ni pronuncio las ya conocidas palabras, sólo se limito a quedarse allí viéndome con esos hermosos ojos dorados reflejando todo su amor, esa mirada calida que se había metido en mi mente y no había logrado sacar de mi cabeza desde la primera vez que soñé con ella. Deseaba con todo mi ser que esa mirada fuera para mí pero ya mi subconsciente me avisaba "no es nuestro es de ella."

Durante todos los minutos que pasaron mantuve mi mirada, me deleite en la suya, soñé que esa mirada era mía y ese hombre también. Deje volar mis deseos "total es un sueño voy a disfrutarlo, debido a que esto nunca va a pasar en la vida real. Mientras no lo arruine pronunciando el nombre de esa mujer este momento será perfecto."

De pronto todo comenzó a moverse y comenzó a tornarse borroso, trate de enfocarlo de nuevo no quería dejar de verlo, trate desesperadamente hasta que lo logre de nuevo vi esos hermosos ojos dorados, pero habían cambiado. Ya no me miraba con amor, esa mirada calida había desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada preocupada, sólo veía duda y preocupación. Comencé a sentir el ardor pero no me importo, más importante era comprender porque mi sueño había cambiado.

-¡Aome! Dijo Inuyasha con voz alterada. "¿Qué sucede? Ahora pronuncia mi nombre. Maldito sueño ¿Por qué mi nombre no puede decirlo con amor?"

-Aome ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Estas sudando! ¿Tienes fiebre? Cada vez que hablaba su voz sonaba un poco más desesperada que la vez anterior. "no logro comprender nada, ¿sigo soñando?, claro que eso es parte de mi sueño, el verdadero Inuyasha debe estar con Kykio en algún lugar en este momento."

-Aome por el amor de Dios ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Contéstame. Dijo subiendo más el tono de voz, su mirada se acercaba más a la desesperación incluso ya rayaba en la frustración.

-Inu…yasha. Susurre "lo dije, en verdad el sueño me permite hablar, esto si me gusta la idea de poder contestarle decirle que no me vuelva a llamar Kykio. Antes eso en este sueño no se me era permitido."

-Aome ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres hablarme? Aome por favor di algo, debemos hablar, lo se pero esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes. ¡Aome por favor di algo!, dijo Inuyasha mientras me sacudía por los hombros. "de que tendríamos que hablar el y yo en el sueño, si estamos aquí felices, al menos de que esto fuera real, aunque no creo que lo sea, Inuyasha debe estar besándose en el bosque con Kykio, no hay forma de que el realmente este aquí."

-Aome, lo siento… dijo esto bajando la vista hasta el suelo y se mantuvo así hasta que frustrado por mi falta de respuesta los levanto. "pero ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Se arrepiente de lo que dijo en mi sueño? ¿Hasta en el sueño me traiciona? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

-Inuyasha pero ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? Si nosotros estamos aquí felices en el muelle, ¿Qué sucede? Dije cada vez más confundida "¿Qué sucede con este sueño?"

-Aome ¿de que estas hablando? Estamos en un claro de un bosque y además tú acabas de volver de detrás de los árboles… llorando. Dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-Inuyasha se supone que este es mi sueño, en e que estamos felices y en un muelle, no puede ser que quieras recordarme eso hasta en mi sueño… acaso ¿me persigues en mis sueños? O esto es real. Claro que esto no puede ser real, ya lo he analizado miles de veces, Inuyasha no estaría aquí si esta fuera la realidad, estaría yo como siempre, sola.

-Aome que tonterías estas diciendo, claro que no estas soñando, te desperté hace un rato porque parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y de verdad lamento que hayas presenciado esa escena en el bosque. Pero por favor entiéndelo no estas soñando y yo de verdad estoy aquí. Además ¿que estabas diciendo sobre un muelle?

-¿Que esto es real? Dije con sorpresa, y él asintió en respuesta.

-Entonces estoy despierta. Dije abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, y un rubor comenzó a subir por mis mejillas. "Y si dije algo de una estupida Canoa y si le revele mi sueño, seguro debe pensar que estoy loca. Esto no puede ser estoy despierta, y con él muy cerca, pero que estoy pensando él ama a Kykio, no a mi, debo alejarlo de mi antes de que el hueco se vuelva a abrir, no puede permanecer más tiempo cerca de mí. Siempre que le doy mi confianza él me traiciona, siempre me trata mal, preferiría no tenerlo cerca"

-Aome… comenzó a decir… "No quiero tenerlo cerca, no puedo soportarlo, me duele el pecho, no lo aguanto"

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE DETESTO!…dije esto desahogándome, él retrocedió unos pasos todavía arrodillado y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Aome por… comenzó a hablar pero lo interrumpí, no quería oír sus excusas.

-Abajo. Dije manteniendo mi mirada airada pero cuando vi el dolor de su mirada, baje la cabeza y la escondí entre mis rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a cruzar mis mejillas mientras mis manos suavemente rodeaban mis piernas. "¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué le grite de esa manera? Aunque así es mejor, mientras menos lo vea, menos va a quemar el hueco de mi corazón."

Escuche las voces de mis amigos que se habían despertado con la conmoción.

-¿Usted que piensa excelencia? Pregunto Sango al monje Miroku.

-No se que paso pero es evidente que Inuyasha tuvo la culpa. Dijo el Monje afirmando un hecho evidente.

-Lo más seguro es que Aome tenga razón e Inuyasha como siempre la allá lastimado. Susurro el pequeño Shippou "pese a su edad es muy perspicaz"

Sango se acerco a mi y me rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos, y el pequeño Shippou se sentó al frente mio esperando que yo dijera algo. Abrace a Shippou y me deje consolar por Sango hasta que pude desahogar todo mi dolor, pero estaba claro que el hueco del pecho me iba a costar mucho más sanarlo. "Inuyasha está es la última vez que me vez llorar por ti, pienso encontrar esos malditos fragmentos para irme a casa, desde ahora no te hablare al menos de que sea estrictamente necesario. Acabas de desaparecer de mi universo, y acabas de perder mi amor. Ya tu decisión estaba tomada, ahora ya yo tome la mía, ya no voy a sufrir más por tu amor."

**Notas de la autora: ****este capitulo fue echo gracias al aporte de ideas de Marysuarez, las dos somos las verdaderas autoras de esta historia. Ambas les pedimos si no es mucha molestia que nos dejen reviews, para saber que opinan de él (si les gusto o no). Aceptamos críticas debido a que nos ayuda a escribir mejor. También si les gusto pueden escribirnos, o si quieren aportar una idea para la continuación. **

**Inujocelyn: quiero agradecerte por**** tu review y por agregar la historia y a mí a tus favoritos espero cubrir tus expectativas, por cierto me encanto tu review sigue escribiéndome jeje gracias... y te deje uno en tu historia, me gusto mucho. Bueno pronto tendrán el cuarto capitulo.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

estoy republicando el capitulo por que le corregí algunos errores ortográficos y gramaticales pero sigue estando el mismo... además les prometo que pronto tendran el siguiente capitulo.

Confrontaciones

Me quede dormida con el pequeño Shippou en mis brazos, no soñé nada esta vez me sumí en un sueño profundo en el que pude al fin descansar. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol golpearon mi rostro me puse en pie despertando a Shippou.

-Todos de pie hay que buscar los fragmentos. Dije despertando a mis amigos, a todos menos a Inuyasha. "allá él si se despierta". Pero como Inuyasha es un Hanyou tiene muy buenos oídos y me escucho despertar a los demás. Tomamos un desayuno silencioso, Inuyasha me miraba de reojo mientras comía pero yo con mi mano cerca del pecho para sostener el agujero me mantenía firme y no le demostraba ni un poco de sentimiento. Al finalizar el desayuno nos pusimos en pie y nos dispusimos a marchar.

-Aome apresúrate en venir acá para poder partir. Dijo Inuyasha. "pero hoy no pienso viajar en tu espalda ni hoy ni más nunca."

-Sango ¿puedo viajar contigo en Kirara? Le dije ignorando completamente a Inuyasha. Sango asintió y me dirigí detrás de ella para montarnos en el lomo de Kirara, y partir dejando a Inuyasha completamente sorprendido.

Aome está viajando con Kirara y no conmigo, bueno allá ella. Estará realmente enojada, no piensa volver a hablarme, bueno que no me hable, que se disculpe por tratarme así. Mire a Aome disimuladamente mientras corría pero ella iba en Kirara sin mirarme ni un poco. Seguro en unas horas me vuelve hablar, de eso estoy seguro de ahorita al almuerzo ya se le paso.

Luego de viajar un buen tramo, llegamos a un sendero que marcaba que sólo faltaba un día para llegar a nuestro objetivo. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y nos quemaba con fuerza. Allí con Sango al frente extrañaba estar en la espalda de Inuyasha junto a su sedoso cabello plateado. "pero debo olvidarme de ti Inuyasha, debo hacerlo si quiero ser feliz."

-Aome tengo mucha hambre, ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo? Dijo el pequeño Shippou sacándome de mi ensoñación. En cuanto lo escuche mi estomago comenzó a sonar, es evidente que yo también tenía hambre.

-Sango deberíamos detenernos a comer. Le susurre a la joven al frente mio, quien asintió y descendió al suelo.

Todos nos detuvimos para sentarnos a comer pero como siempre Inuyasha reclamo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que descansar ahora? ¿No pueden aguantar un poco más? Pregunto con su habitual seño fruncido.

-No podemos esperar más, ya quiero descansar y no me importa tu opinión al respecto. Si quieres sigues tu solo. Dije dirigiéndome a él aunque mantuve la mirada en el bolso, no quería verlo. Pensé que iba a reclamar pero se mantuvo en silencio, levante mi vista y vi que se alejo para sentarse en un árbol de espalda a nosotros.

Sentado en ese árbol podía estar más tranquilo, Aome me esta tratando realmente mal, nunca antes me había contestado así. Ya ni si quiera me mira, y sólo me habla para insultarme, esa no es la Aome que yo conosco. Va a tener que disculparse, o debería disculparme yo. Pero porque debería disculparme ella no es mi pareja para que yo no pudiera estar con Kykio. Aunque supongo que a mi no me gustaría que ella estuviera con Kouga, aunque yo no soy quien para meterme en esa relación. Además ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ella me trate así? Seguro es sólo el hecho de que no me gusta que me traten mal, si seguramente sólo es eso, y no hay ningún otro sentimiento a parte de molestia.

Tome mi comida sin decir palabra, la verdad no me apetecía hablar. Desde ayer me dolía mucho el pecho pero no iba a aflojar ni un poco.

-Aome ¿estas bien? Pregunto Sango con una mirada preocupada.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Conteste.

-por que ya no sonríes, y tu mirada es muy triste además ya no hablas. Contesto el pequeño Shippou preocupado.

Hice un esfuerzo para sonreír y contestar aunque sabía que sólo bastaría para engañarlos un tiempo, pronto se darían cuenta que la alegría no llega a mis ojos.

-si Shippou estoy bien.

Ellos asintieron aunque claramente podía leer en su mirada que no me habían creído ni un poco. Tenía que conseguir una sonrisa más realista si quería permanecer allí, sentí una mirada encima mio y levante la vista buscándola pero era Miroku que inspeccionaba mi rostro y se preparaba para refutar mi respuesta. Pero antes de que él pudiera hablar me levante diciendo.

-Andando, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos llegar pronto. Dije con una sonrisa más convincente, "poco a poco aprenderé a ocultar mi tristeza."

Continuamos el camino hasta llegar a otro claro donde podríamos pasar la noche, y la situación seguía igual yo no le hablaba a Inuyasha y si le hablaba lo trataba mal. Ya en la noche me acosté sin decir palabra. Así pasaron 3 días de esa forma, poco a poco aprendía a fingir alegría y mis amigos hacían cada vez menos preguntas pero no podía negar que me dolía, el agujero de mi pecho no aflojaba ni un poco, me dolía todo el tiempo, y me dolía aun más si Inuyasha estaba cerca. Había aprendido a sentarme con las piernas pegadas a mi pecho y los brazos rodeándolas para mantener mi cuerpo unido y no derrumbarme. Me esmeraba en sentir la presencia de los fragmentos pero no era tarea fácil, por la noche recorría los alrededores en busca de alguna presencia, pero al parecer la fortuna no estaba de mi parte, aunque no me iba a rendir.

Habían pasado 3 días en los que Aome no me habla, al parecer no piensa perdonarme. No se que hacer, ella me trata mal y me ignora siempre que puede, ya no quiere viajar en mi espalda. Extraño su calor, su sonrisa, extraño a la Aome de antes. Cada día esta más callada, la alegría desaparece más y más de su mirada. ¿Por qué Aome no puedes perdonarme? Aunque tampoco le he pedido disculpas, aunque no hice nada malo. Debo enfrentarla necesito que me perdone, necesito que me vuelva a ver con una sonrisa, y se preocupe por mi, que me diga tonto lo que quiera menos abajo claro esta, eso duele mucho. Voy a enfrentarla esa es la solución.

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en mi posición habitual, con las manos en abrazando mis rodillas, cuando sentí una voz a mis espaldas, la última voz que deseaba oír en ese momento.

-Aome tenemos que hablar. Dijo Inuyasha a mis espaldas. Me levante con brusquedad pero mantuve una mano cerca de mi pecho, lo mire con el escudo que había aprendido a formar en mi rostro y hable.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Inuyasha. Pronunciar su nombre fue lo más duro que tuve que hacer, "pronunciar ese nombre es aceptar que estoy hablando con él, es confirmar un hecho evidente de una manera más dolorosa."

-claro que si Aome, hace días que no me hablas, por lo menos contesta a mis preguntas. Dijo en tono suplicante.

-Pregunta rápido que no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo. Conteste con voz fría.

-¿Por qué no me hablas? Pregunto.

-Esa es muy fácil es porque no quiero hacerlo. Dije con mi fingida sonrisa, y un toque de ironía en la voz.

Sus ojos se cerraron heridos pero volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ignorarme?

-No te ignoro sólo que desapareciste de mi universo, no puedo ignorar a lo que no existe.

-Pero ahora me estas hablando. Refuto.

-Claro durante unos minutos vuelves a existir en los cuales contesto tus preguntas que por cierta esa fue la última, para que no me vuelvas a molestar y puedas volver a desaparecer completamente de mi universo.

Cerro los ojos herido y se alejo resignado, era evidente que lo había lastimado talvez me excedí, pero es la verdad, bueno es lo que yo quiero que sea verdad, porque la verdad es que por más que lo intento no lo olvido, ni puedo dejar de verlo o pensar en él. Y ahora otra cosa más que no va a salir de mi cabeza, esos ojos heridos, la tristeza reflejada en ellos, aunque en que estoy pensando, talvez esa herida le sirva para entenderme, que sienta lo que yo sentí. Pero que estoy pensando esto es demasiado vengativo, ¿qué me sucede? ese tipo de pensamientos esta mal.

**Notas de la autora: **este capitulo fue echo gracias al aporte de ideas de Marysuarez, las dos somos las verdaderas autoras de esta historia. Ambas les pedimos si no es mucha molestia que nos dejen reviews, para saber que opinan de él (si les gusto o no). Aceptamos críticas debido a que nos ayuda a escribir mejor. También si les gusto pueden escribirnos, o si quieren aportar una idea para la continuación. Pueden escribir lo que quieran.

Gracias por el review **Setsuna17**me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Gracias por agregarlo al history Alert **Zael-Dark-Ryu** espero que te guste este capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Aome porque me dijiste eso, me duele que me trate así. Esta sensación me esta volviendo loco, ¿Qué debería hacer? Y ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? Yo amo a Kykio, o ¿talvez no? ¿Talvez amo a Aome? Esto es demasiado confuso… tengo que pensar, talvez sólo debería preocuparme en la batalla y esperar a que Aome se le quite la rabieta, y vuelva a hablarme. Si seguro se le pasara.

-Inuyasha… dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-Miroku, ¿Qué sucede?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre… sobre la situación con la señorita Aome. Dijo con un tono bastante preocupado.

No conteste nada, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber la opinión de Miroku, ¿talvez si me importaba Aome más de lo que pensaba? ¿Talvez yo la….? No, yo amo es a Kykio.

-Inuyasha no puedes seguir lastimando a la señorita Aome porque no te decides a quien quieres, la señorita ya no puede más con esta situación, y poco a poco se va tragando todo, hasta que un día no pueda más y se va a ir. Inuyasha decide de una vez a una sola mujer, Kykio la amaste en tu pasado, pero las cosas pueden cambiar, debido a que ella cambio y además piensa en tu vida a futuro, piensa que te ofrece cada mujer, piensa que vida te gusta más, pero no lo pienses con la cabeza hazlo con el corazón y él te dirá a quien amas en verdad. Pero cuidado con equivocarte en esa decisión, después de todo, es una decisión definitiva, si decides a una la otra la perderás para siempre.

-Lo sé Miroku, pero no se que hacer… dije dejando entrever toda mi frustración.

Miroku no dijo más nada sólo se alejo de mí sin decir palabra, supongo que habrá vuelto con todos, pero yo hoy voy a dormir aquí a la intemperie como cuando estaba solo. Pero que pienso si todos dormimos así, bueno dormiré lejos de ella y del resto, necesito estar solo.

Inuyasha está durmiendo a la intemperie y solo, aunque él no necesita que nadie lo proteja puede dormir así, además seguramente no quiere volver a verme, lo he estado tratando horrible, pero no quiero que se me acerque para que me vuelva a lastimar. Definitivamente eso no es lo que quiero. Aunque también me duele estar alejado de él, como soluciono esto, si lo tengo cerca me lastima pero si esta lejos también, que frustración me produce esto. Mejor voy a caminar un poco a refrescar mi mente, y ver si siento la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon. Salí a caminar primero sin sentido y luego comencé a bordear el bosque, camine por unos veinte minutos y me encontré con la aldea de la anciana Kaede, con razón conocía ese bosque, camine hasta llegar a la casa de la anciana y toque la puerta sin pensar en que ya era de noche y que probablemente estaría durmiendo. Salio la anciana Kaede medio dormida con una expresión de preocupación, seguramente piensa que paso algo, claro no es normal que la gente la visita a esta hora.

-¿Qué sucede Aome? Me preguntó con su voz dulce.

-Puedo hablar con usted por favor. Dije aunque realmente no sabía que hacía allí ni porque tenía el presentimiento de que debía contarle sobre mis sueños. Me invito a pasar y nos sentamos frente a una pequeña hoguera ya casi apagada. Ella le hecho algunos leños antes de sentarse y se ilumino toda el área donde estábamos sentadas. Jugué un poco con las manos mientras observaba el piso en silencio y sintiendo su mirada clavada en mí, el silencio continúo hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto preocupada, permanecí en silencio hasta que con la mirada aun clavada en el suelo decidí hablar, contarle todo desde el comienzo.

-Hace unas semanas tuve un sueño en el que estaba e una canoa con Inuyasha pero el en vez de llamarme Aome me llamaba Kykio, su mirada enamorada fue algo fuera de lo común nunca pensé que pudiera tener una mirada así. Luego lo vi besándose con Kykio, y desde entonces estamos peleados, no se que hacer anciana Kaede…

-Niña, cuéntame más que dijo Inuyasha en ese sueño. Dijo con la mirada perdida y nostálgica como si estuviera recordando algo.

-bueno, él dijo que se convertiría en humano. Dije mientras se me acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos. Para que yo fuera su mujer y pudiera tener una vida normal.

-Mi niña talvez no te guste lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que estas soñando con las memorias de mi hermana. "eso quiere decir que todo en verdad sucedió, es decir Inuyasha se iba a… imposible"

-El día anterior a que Kykio muriera, ella salió con Inuyasha a encargarse de unos monstruos más allá del río y Kykio le había contado sobre los poderes de la perla, poderes que servían con él que es un Hanyou, la perla lo podía convertir en humano…. Mientras ella más hablaba las lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos y el hueco de mi pecho se abría más y más, no podía creer lo que ella decía…. Mientras volvían yo estaba sentada cerca de la laguna esperando por mi hermana y los vi. Inuyasha decía que quería ser humano, bueno tú ya sabes para que, y se besaron allí. Pero esa noche Naraku los engañó y Kykio murió alrededor del mediodía del día siguiente.

Luego de escucharla, las palabras de la anciana seguían retumbando en mis oídos, mi pecho se iba abriendo poco a poco, el hueco ardía y se hacía mucho mayor, las lágrimas que llevaban un buen rato acumuladas en mis ojos comenzaban a golpear mis mejillas. Me levante no soportando ver esa casa donde probablemente había vivido esa mujer, allí había vivido Kykio. Salí de la cabaña en una de esas salidas dramáticas que solo se ven en las películas, la protagonista sale llorando y tira la puerta a sus espaldas sin decir palabra, y se dirige a su cuarto, pero yo no tuve esa suerte no podía irme a mi cuarto, solo llegue a apoyarme en el viejo árbol sagrado. Mi sueño recorría mi mente como una película sin cesar, llegaba al final y volvía a empezar. Inuyasha era capaz de abandonar su sueño de convertirse en Yukai para convertirse en un humano solo porque ella se lo pedía, solo por su amor, ese amor es enorme, es imposible competir contra él. Me ilusione sin darme cuenta, pero yo jamás tuve una oportunidad con él, fui una tonta, me enamore de un hombre que jamás podría ser mio, un hombre que ya le pertenecía a ella. Él jamás se fijaría en mí, una humana, una chiquilla a la que siempre debe proteger, talvez, incluso soy un simple estorbo en las batallas, a veces me meto en problemas y arriesgo mi vida para salvarlo, pero siempre termino empeorando la situación, soy una inútil. Nunca debí quedarme aquí, este no es mi mundo, de hecho, Inuyasha ya tiene su mundo aquí y yo no encajo en él, si definitivamente sólo soy un estorbo… ya veras Inuyasha, nunca más voy a estorbarte, nunca más voy a vivir en un mundo donde no encajo. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, yo no tengo nada para ti, y tu no me quieres dar nada a mí, todo es de ella, para mi sólo hay dolor. Me voy de aquí y no pienso volver.

Salí corriendo sin pensarlo y salte al pozo aún con las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas llegue a mi época pero permanecí allí acurrucada con la espalda pegada a la fría pared, mis manos rodeando mis rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas, en el fondo de ese oscuro pozo dejando brotar la tristeza y la rabia que se había acumulado en mi pecho.

-¡Maldito Inuyasha! ¡Jamás volverás a verme!

* * *

****

**Notas de la autora: quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews y sigo pidiendoles que me dejen reviews diciendome que opinan y como quieren que continue.**

**tambien si no les gusta o encuentran alguna falla diganmelo estoy abierta a las criticas, si no me lo dicen no voy a poder arreglarlo ni mejorar como escritora.**

**Publicare el proximo capitulo cuanto antes, pero antes de publicarlo deseo saber sus opiniones por favor tomense la molestia de dejar un review, porque eso es lo que me motiva a continuar y no dejarlo, el saber que les gusta que no, y como lo arreglo.**

**Zael-Dark-Ryu****: **Si pobrecito Inuyasha, y Aome se pasó un poco de cruel, pero pienso que él mismo se lo busco… gracias por tu reviews y espero que te guste este capitulo. Y también quería agradecerte que me agregaras a tu author alert.

**Inujocelyn****: **Hola, espero que todo este bien, gracias por el reviews y por seguir la historia, también quisiera agradecerte por agregarme a tu author alert.

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por tu reviews realmente me motivas a continuar escribiendo, y gracias por el apoyo que me brindas. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nadja-chan: **sí estaba sintiendo lo que sintió Kykio, aquí se explica bien lo que sucede, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. También quisiera agradecerte por haberme agregado a tu author alert, y espero que satisfacer tus expectativas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Comencé a sentir mucho frío a mí alrededor, tanto en mi exterior como en mi interior, sólo que en mi interior venía acompañado de un intenso dolor en el pecho. Comencé a sentirme desorientada, sentía algo duro contra mi espalda, y la tierra suave bajo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos para ver enormes paredes a mi alrededor, paredes de piedra… ¿donde demonios estoy encerrada?... seguí evaluando mi entorno, abajo tenía tierra mugrienta y al alzar la vista podía ver el techo, aunque el lugar estaba muy oscuro ya mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz y podía ver con claridad. Forcé la vista hacía arriba tratando de descubrir con mi desorientado cerebro donde estaba hasta que lo entendí, estaba en el pozo, pero en mi época. Pero ¿Qué hago aquí? Esa fue la peor pregunta que pude hacerme, las respuestas comenzaron a venir a mi, recuerdos de la noche anterior, todo lo que me habían dicho, recuerdos del sueño, la pelea con Inuyasha, cada uno de esos recuerdos iban perforando mi pecho hasta que los bloquee, sumí mi mente en el mejor estado, el aturdimiento, con una mente en blanco logras bloquear todas las sensaciones.

Me levante del suelo para empezar a escalar por la fría pared, luego de un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad llegue arriba y salí del pozo para quedar de pie en un pequeño templo, el mismo en donde había comenzado todo, el mismo donde todo terminaría. Pero como terminarlo probablemente Inuyasha vendría en mi búsqueda aunque sea sólo porque sigo teniendo los fragmentos de Shikon, pero no, debe haber una manera de evitarlo, ya se usare ese hechizo que una vez usaron Miroku junto con la anciana Kaede. Un momento, ese hechizo también lo utiliza Naraku, y Kykio aunque el de Kykio yo lo puedo atravesar, si ese hechizo que protegía a… no lo nombres, mejor dicho no lo pienses, ese nombre tiene que desaparecer de tu vocabulario. Junte mis manos frente a mi pecho para concentrar mi poder allí y comencé a amoldarlo para crear algo parecido a un escudo, esto requiere mucha concentración pero no es imposible. Poco a poco vi como la energía se concentraba en una capa que estaba cubriendo el pozo, seguí enviando grandes cantidades de poder hasta ver un escudo de aspecto sólido.

Si esto bastara para detener a cualquiera, nadie podrá venir de la época antigua, especialmente él y nadie podrá salir de esta época, la conexión en el pozo había terminado. Jamás quería volver a ver a ese Hanyou, de hecho jamás volvería a ver a Inuyasha en mi vida, lo nuestro había terminado, aunque ese no es el termino correcto, no se puede terminar lo que no se ha empezado, pero entonces como llamarlo, a sí mi amor no correspondido ha terminado porque al fin me di cuenta de la realidad y coloque los pies en la tierra. Aunque es un poco patético la manera en que perdí a ese hombre, no puedo creerlo, prefiere a su ex-novia muerta que quiere llevárselo al otro mundo que a mí, así de inútil seré, aunque ellos tenían un amor muy fuerte, pero han pasado 50 años, él debería superarla, pero no pudo y aquí quede yo, como siempre, sola. Pero ya no volveré a ser así de patética, la niña que existía en mi acababa de desaparecer, esa que esperaba a su príncipe y que se había auto convencido que su príncipe era ese hombre, Inuyasha, pero ya no estaría llorando ni siguiendo por un hombre al que no le importo, esto se acabo, ya no soy una niña infantil, la débil Aome acababa de morir para darle paso al nacimiento de una mujer fuerte, la nueva Aome Higurashi.

Me di la vuelta alejándome de ese lugar, alejándome de aquello que nunca debió haber pasado, alejándome para poder recuperar mi vida, la quería tal como era antes, pero eso era imposible, mi alma ya estaba rota y claro esta que me iba a costar recuperarla, pero lo lograre. Entre a la casa haciendo el menor ruido posible me dirigí a la escaleras y subí, entre a mi cuarto, encendí la luz, ¿Qué hora es? Dirigí mi vista al reloj, son las 4 de la mañana, mamá no va a tardar en despertar, será mejor que me acueste, debo dormir aunque sea un rato. Volví a apagar la luz y me acosté, mejor dicho me tire en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados y mi rostro oculto en ellos llore, llore por todo lo que había pasado hasta quedarme dormida, me hundí en ese mundo de fantasías en el cual todo debía ser feliz o por lo menos así lo esperaba yo.

* * *

Me encontraba tranquilamente sentado en la rama de ese enorme árbol pensando, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pensando en todos los sentimientos que me perseguían desde que peleé con Aome. Senti algo moverse en el borde del campamento, abrí los ojos sabiendo quien era, Aome estaba rodeando el campamento y adentrándose en el bosque, esta buscando fragmentos de Shikon, lo hace todas las noches desde que peleamos. Está desesperada por completar la perla e irse a casa. Por alguna razón eso me molestaba, el hecho de que ella quiera irse, quiera alejarse de mí me dolía en lo más hondo de mi ser. La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el bosque, y a partir de ese momento mantuve mis sentidos alerta por si me necesitaba, pero el bosque ese día estaba tranquilo, no habían Yukais cercas. Su olor comenzó a mezclarse con el de la anciana Kaede, seguramente esta en su cabaña, debe estar hablando con ella. Al cabo de una hora comencé a desesperarme ¿Qué tanto puede hablar con esa mujer? ¿Qué están haciendo? La sentí salir y alejarse de la aldea y detenerse en el bosque, ella estaba llorando, lo sabía había un fuerte olor salado muy cerca de ella, es evidente que eran lagrimas. Quizás debería ir allá a ayudarle, aunque estaba preocupado por ella no me atreví a moverme, después de todo para q debo ayudarla yo debo ser la ultima persona que debe querer ver. Además con lo mal que me ha tratado, no yo me quedo aquí. Esa decisión prevalecía en mi mente hasta que sentí su olor desaparecer, hay no se había ido.

Salte del árbol y corrí desesperadamente hasta el pozo, pero ya se había ido, ya Aome no estaba para mí, debo decidir que hacer, ¿salto detrás de ella? O ¿espero al amanecer? Mejor espero al amanecer la maldita esa se fue y ese es su problema, es su decisión… yo puedo buscar los fragmentos sin ella, es más talvez hasta me valla con Kykio.

-¡Oíste Aome me voy a ir con Kykio! Me encontré gritándole con fuerza al oscuro y vacío fondo del pozo.

* * *

En la mañana, bueno realmente era la tarde, ya pasaban de las 12 cuando desperté, me levante conciente de mi empegostado rostro por el llanto de la noche anterior. me dirigí al baño donde pude lavarme la cara y quitarme todo indicio que delatara que había estado llorando. Olí el delicioso aroma que despide la comida que cocina mi mamá, y baje a saludarla, mi madre se encontraba frente a las hornillas, atenta a lo que estaba cocinando cuando le hable desde la mesa.

-Hola mamá… dije con una sonrisa falsa, en mi interior rogaba porque no notara esa sonrisa tan plástica y se preocupara, pero me di cuenta que había fallado cuando unas pequeñas arrugas comenzaron a surcar su frente.

Su mano bajo hasta el horno para apagar la hornilla y poder voltearse y acercarse a mí. Me abrazo y me condujo a la mesa para sentarse conmigo, dejo que yo descargara todo, llore suavemente sobre su hombro hasta lograr desahogar lo que me faltaba, mientras ella me consolaba acariciándome suavemente la espalda y meciendo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me fui calmando hasta que el llanto se fue amainando, no se si por mi madre o porque no me quedaba ya ni una gota de lagrima más en mi ojo. Al sentirme más calmada ella pregunto en un suave susurro.

-Aome, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas en estas condiciones? Pregunto con la voz alterada por la preocupación.

-Mamá… Inu… no puedo repetir su nombre, el hueco, puedo sentir como sus bordes arden. No se como lo hice pero logre poner mi mente en blanco y dejar de sentir, era una sensación extraña pero me producía paz, así puedo hablar más tranquilamente…

-Mamá peleé con él, la verdad es que simplemente no quiero volver a verlo, quiero continuar con mi vida en mi mundo, las personas no pueden estar yendo del presente al pasado ni viceversa, esto altera el orden natural de las cosas. Decidí sellar el pozo para que nada, ni nadie, puedan atravesarlo, ni hacía el pasado, ni del pasado para esta época, esto se acabo, voy a retornar el curso del mundo como debió ser desde un principio.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que cruzaste ese pozo, de hecho ya ha pasado un poco más de un año. Princesa tu vida ya esta marcada por ese acontecimiento, ¿Cómo vas a hacer para retornar el curso de las cosas y seguir tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado?... realmente mamá es demasiado perspicaz, dio todo evitando decir el nombre de él, y con una voz calmada sin dejar traslucir su preocupación, pero tiene razón eso marco mi vida, pero a como de lugar debo superarlo, debo seguir mi vida como debió haber sido, aunque esto me haya marcado para siempre cargaré yo sola con esto, no dejare que mi mamá que ya sufrió tanto en la vida se vea afectada por esto. Yo puedo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, debo encontrar la forma de olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida.

-Sólo hay una manera de hacerlo, no debo volver a viajar a través del tiempo, y con ese selló voy a evitar que nadie viaje en el tiempo, aunque realmente lo cree para que no viniera Inuyasha… confesé en voz baja. Mamá pienso que el problema es que no pertenezco a ese lugar, no encajo allí, no es mi mundo. Voy a olvidarlo ya lo veras, voy a seguir con mi vida, talvez nada pueda ser como antes, o talvez si puedo, eso no lo se pero voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible por hacerla lo más normal posible. Dije al comenzar hablar mi voz era suave e insegura, pero poco a poco se hizo más determinada, mi madre debió notarlo porque apretó su abrazo y contesto con voz calmada.

-Aome pareces determinada, muy bien si estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres hazlo, cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional, no tengas miedo de decirme nada princesa que para eso estoy aquí… permanecimos en silencio mientras su abrazo me apretaba con fuerza, apretar no es el termino correcto prácticamente me sostenía para que no me derrumbara. Cuando me sintió más segura soltó su abrazo, se volteo y se acerco a la cocina para continuar con la comida. Al sentir su abrazo alejarse, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, peligrando con derrumbarse, realmente ese abrazo me daba fuerza tanto como me sostenía, pero no iba a permitirle llevar mi carga, ella ya había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de su vida como para cargar también con mi sufrimiento, pienso cargar yo solita con esto. Sonreí suavemente con una sonrisa que fingía ser real. Me levante de la mesa y camine a mi habitación donde me acurruque y dormí un poco más, mañana iría al colegio y la pasaría bien como solía hacerlo antes, mi vida puede continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Me quede arrodillado con la cabeza apoyada en el muro del antiguo pozo esperando a Aome. Si no vuelve antes de que salga el sol pienso irme con Kykio, no eres tan importante como para irte a buscar. Si piensas que voy a correr atrás tuyo ni lo sueñes,¡no lo pienso hacer! Poco a poco todo comenzó a esclarecerse pero permanecí allí hasta que la luz me golpeo el rostro, ya había amanecido.

-Se acabo el tiempo Aome, me voy ya con Kykio… le dije sonriendo al fondo del pozo. Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar al campamento, dejando atrás mis impulsos por buscar a Aome. Al llegar vi a todos ya despiertos buscando a Aome por todos lados. Sango y Miroku continuaron su búsqueda hasta que vieron a Shippou sentado con su vista clavada en mi, los dos clavaron su mirada en mi, sus 3 pares de ojos me hacían sentir extraño, todos me observan como si fuera mi culpa. Miroku y Sango se veían confusos pero Shippou que ya había notado los cambios en el ambiente hablo con voz temblorosa.

-Inu…yasha ¿Por qué el olor de Aome ha desaparecido del ambiente? Su rastro es extremadamente tenue, es como… como si hubiera desaparecido… ¿le paso algo? O… ¿se fue?... asentí suavemente mientras mi miraba bajaba al piso, hable sin verlo, de hecho era incapaz de ver a ese zorrito a los ojos.

-Si enano, Aome volvió a su época… trague fuerte al notar la tristeza de mi voz, levante la mira frunciendo el seño para ocultar mis sentimiento… no creo que piense volver…

Shippou escucho mis palabras, durante un tiempo permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilarlas. De pronto Shippou levanto el rostro y salió corriendo pasando por mi lado a toda velocidad, me volteé para seguirlo hasta que desapareció entre los árboles del bosque. Al voltearme me di cuenta que Miroku y Sango también lo había seguido con la mirada y seguían con su mirada clavada en los árboles donde había desaparecido Shippou. Todos sabíamos que se dirigía al pozo pero nadie se movió para seguirlo.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un tiempo hasta que Miroku habló, de hecho me ordeno con un tono autoritario que nunca pensé escuchar en él.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ve a buscar a Aome! ¡No me importa lo que decidas, ni tus problemas amorosos! sólo te voy a decir algo, la realidad es muy sencilla, ¡necesitamos a la señorita Aome Para encontrar la perla y por ende llegar hasta Naraku!... abrí la boca para replicar pero no pude, la verdad es que tiene razón, la necesitamos, cerré mi boca y comencé a caminar en completo silencio hacia el pozo.

L llegar al pozo vimos a Shippou sentado con ojos lloroso viendo el pozo, parecía como si esperara que de un momento a otro Aome fuera a salir de allí sonriendo, pero todos sabíamos que eso no iba a pasar.

-Búscala dijo Miroku manteniendo ese tono autoritario que ya estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Me acerque al borde y salte decidido a hacerlo rápido, pero algo no me dejo pasar, de hecho una energía eléctrica comenzó a subiendo por mis piernas hasta electrocutar todo mi cuerpo antes de ser disparado por el aire y caer 3 metros más allá. Me levante del duro suelo y encare a mis amigos que me veían sorprendidos. Maldita Aome, coloco una barrera para que nadie cruzara el pozo, bueno si no quieres que te busquen pues no lo pienso hacer Aome... al cabo que ni me importas… con el seño fruncido y la mente en blanco comencé a hablar sin estar seguro de lo que decía, me deje llevar por mis emociones.

-Tengo la solución al problema, saben que Aome no es la única capaz de ver los fragmentos de Shikon, además que puedo buscar a una mujer capaz de ver los fragmentos y mejor en el campo de batalla. Voy a buscar a Kykio. ¿Quién viene conmigo?... mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos y luego enojados, los dos mayores negaron con la cabeza mientras Shippou sentaba en el piso en posición de indio y cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto bastante malcriado.

-No voy a buscar a Kykio, Inuyasha lastimaste a la señorita Aome, nunca debimos permitir que le hicieras algo así, no la mereces. Yo no pienso irme con un hombre capaz de hacerle eso, a una amiga y mucho menos a una que te quiere tanto… gire mi mirada hacía Sango para ver si ella me acompañaría, pero su respuesta fue completamente negativa.

-No Inuyasha, lo lamento, pero no pienso traicionar a Aome yéndome con Kykio, voy a estar aquí buscando por mi propia cuenta o con el monje… ya sin esperanzas de que alguno viniera conmigo dirigí mi mirada a Shippou que sollozaba en el suelo.

-¡INUYASHA ERES UN MALDITO! ¡SIEMPRE LA LASTIMAS, TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO, POR TI AOME SE FUE, SE FUE Y ME DEJO AQUÍ SOLO, VETE CON ESA ESTUPIDA MUJER, VETE PRONTO, YO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! Grito Shippou con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Con el dolor en el pecho que me producía volver a estar solo, y que todos mis amigos me dieran la espalda comencé a correr sin una dirección definida, con lágrimas en mis ojos y un remolino de emociones golpeando mi pecho. Corrí desesperadamente por varios kilómetros hasta que decidí sentarme en un árbol a drenar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Aome se había ido y mis amigos me habían abandonado, estoy solo, pero no por mucho tiempo voy a buscar a mi querida Kykio. Me recosté en el tronco y llore, llore hasta que ya no me quedaron lagrimas hasta que sentí como la fuerza volvía a crecer en mi interior.

Luego de llorar durante algunas horas decidí comenzar mi búsqueda desenfrenada, pero por donde empiezo, comencé a caminar sabiendo que sería demasiada suerte si encuentro un rastro así de fácil, pero al parecer la suerte estaba conmigo. Llegue a una pequeña aldea que estaba impregnada del tenue rastro de Kykio, aunque no sea muy intenso podré hallar el origen y la dirección a donde se encuentra Kykio.

Lo conseguí en una de las salidas del pueblo se intensificaba considerablemente el olor, pegue mi nariz al suelo y comencé a seguirlo adentrándome en un frondoso bosque. Camine, eso no es caminar, me arrastre hasta la noche en la cual mi estomago me pidió detenerme un instante para cazar, cerré mis ojos para buscar con mi olfato el animal más suculento que pueda encontrar, pronto lo olí, abrí los ojos y me abalance sobre un conejo que descansaba suavemente en su madriguera. Con el conejo en mi mano derecha decidí volver a buscar el camino y seguirlo mientras comía mi conejo recién cazado, que por cierto estaba delicioso.

Aunque prefiero la comida cocinada, puedo comerla cruda, desde que murió mi mamá y tuve que vivir en el bosque como un Yukai, aprendí a cazar y comer mi alimento como lo encuentro, aunque siempre trato de que sean recién cazados, con la sangre todavía caliente, esos son los platillos más suculentos.

Durante varios días, siendo exactos 3 camine sin descansar, sólo me detuve para cazar y comer en el camino pequeños pero suculentos animalillos. Caminaba solo con el propósito de encontrar a Kykio, a esa mujer, pero al tercer día comencé a sentir cansancio mi cuerpo me estaba cobrando los 3 días sin descanso, decidí detenerme a descansar en un árbol, me subí y me senté a observar el cielo. Creo que nunca la encontrare, talvez debería volver. Estuve a punto de rendirme por completo cuando sentí el olor de Kykio acercarse lentamente, ella esta viniendo hacia mi.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?¿donde esta tu prole? Pregunto Kykio con voz fría, la hermosa mujer al frente mio, de camisa blanca y hakama roja me veía sorprendida, sus ojos del mismo tono que los de Aome eran increíbles, ellas dos eran tan parecidas y a la misma vez tan distintas.

-te estaba buscando, susurre con voz dulce y dando un paso para acercarme a ella cariñosamente… además ellos me abandonaron porque yo quería buscarte y ellos no querían… las palabras salieron dulces de mi boca, di otro paso y rodee con mis brazos su cintura… ¿Kykio crees que podemos volver a estar juntos?... preguntando susurrando, aprovechando para lanzar un poco de mi aliento a su cara, sonreí y baje la cabeza sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, y la bese en sus labios con dulzura. Ella reaccione rápido subiendo sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello rodeándolo mientras sus labios respondían a los míos tiernamente.

Aunque sus labios eran tiernos contra los míos les faltaba esa dulzura que era tan peculiar en… como era ella antes, pero seguro eso es culpa de su condición, esta es la mujer que amo y no me pienso volver a separar de ella. Al separarnos ambos esbozamos una sonrisa, y ella hablo con una voz entre fría y picara.

-Inuyasha ¿estas dispuesto a dar todo por mi? ¿por fin te diste cuenta de que tu vida me perteneces? Inuyasha eres mio, y siempre lo has sido… rodee su cintura para estrecharla más fuerte y quedar más cerca, sentí sus labios besando suavemente mi cuello y me deje llevar por las sensaciones, aunque mi pecho estaba teniendo un cataclismo, mis emociones eran extrañas y contradictorias, mejor las ignoro, además mi decisión ya esta tomada.

-Soy todo tuyo amor. Dije en un susurro antes de sellar mis palabras con un profundo beso en sus labios. Luego de eso permanecimos abrazados mientras mi mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que me dejen reviews, diciéndome que opinan…**

**Con cariño **

**Dark27angel**

**Nadja-chan:**Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo, Aome no se vuelve mala jajaja… pero tampoco es que sea un dulce, espero que te guste este capitulo, avísame que te pareció… bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

**Setsuna17: **Ya lo continúe, ahora si hay un problema serio, espero que te guste el capitulo, y espero saber que te partió, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Me levante en la mañana de la misma monótona manera de la que me vengo parando desde hace mucho tiempo, camine al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes, volví a mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme, todo igual que todos los días. Pero hoy algo ha cambiado, mi mente ya salió del seguro y cómodo estado de aturdimiento, hoy mis emociones habían vuelto, y no hablo del ya acostumbrado hueco de mi pecho, sino de mis pensamientos, mi mente estaba volviendo a trabajar como es debido para pensar cosas más allá del colegio y fingir estar bien.

Es increíble que el tiempo pase tan rápido cuando uno esta en este estado, ya han pasado 5 meses desde aquella terrible noche, desde que selle el antiguo pozo que conecta las dos épocas, desde ese momento mi vida comenzó a ser la de una típica adolescente, talvez no tan típica pues las adolescentes normales no tienen que fingir estar bien cuando están destruidas por dentro, pero mi rutina física es la de una adolescente de 16 años que no tiene novio. Voy al colegio, halo con mis amigos, bueno eso de que hablo ellas hablan y yo participo solo para dar muestras de vida o cuando es estrictamente necesario.

Es triste pero cierto, esa es mi vida, una vida rota, o por lo menos agujerada. Mi vida no esta completa le falta algo, hay un vacío que no puedo llenar… talvez mis amigas tengan razón es por culpa de la falta de amor, mejor dicho lo que ellas consideran amor, es decir, sufro de depresión por falta de novio. Ellas dicen que debería darle una oportunidad a Hoyo que él me quiere y que luego de un tiempo yo voy a terminar queriéndolo a él, pero y si eso nunca pasa, y si a pesar del tiempo no lo quiero, sería capaz de arruinarle la vida a alguien aun sabiendo lo que se siente un amor no correspondido. ¿Sería capaz de darle alas para luego cortárselas? No, no soy capaz de hacerlo, no soy capaz de obligarlo a pasar por esto…

Debería decirle algo a mis amigas para que terminen con ese tema pero que decirle, que sigo amando a un hombre que ya hace más de 5 meses que no veo, aunque ellas están planeando algo, o están conspirando algo últimamente pero que será… serían capaz de decirle a Hoyo que intente algo, hay no… ¿Cómo le explico a Hoyo lo que sucede?... pero si él lo intenta voy a tenerle que explicarle, no puedo engañarlo, no puedo ir con una sonrisa y decirle yo te amo, y en mi interior saber la única persona que amo es a… ¡NO LO NOMBRES!... que fastidio él de nuevo, prometí olvidarlo, por eso selle el pozo para mantenerlo lejos de mi… pero si el intenta buscarme y si él me… no él no puede, yo no le importo, seguro en cuanto me fui se debió ir con Kykio y debe estar buscando los fragmentos con ella… entiéndelo Aome esto es ¡UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO!

Escuche mi nombre desde la parte baja de la casa, y saliendo de mi ensoñación abrí la puerta buscando de donde había provenido la llamada, hasta que me di cuenta que evidentemente había sido mi madre desde la cocina

-¿Qué pasa mamá? Pregunte dibujando automáticamente mi habitual sonrisa falsa, y componiendo el tono de mi voz a uno más alegre, intentando sonar mejor.

-Voy a salir con Souta y el abuelo que tengo que llevarlos al medico, ¿Podrías ir al mercado a comprar unos víveres que hacen falta? Me pregunto con ese tono que advierte que no planea aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

-si mamá, ¿Qué tengo que comprar? Dije manteniendo el tono lo más alegre que logre sacar de mi adolorido interior, en verdad no quiero salir de la casa, quiero permanecer en el silencioso y pacifico encierro de mi habitación, el único lugar donde podía llorar y deprimirme sin que nadie me molestase, en verdad no era tanto que me molestase, lo que no quería es hacer sufrir a mi alrededor por mis penas ya mi madre había pasado por demasiado para también tener que pasar por lo mío.

-Te deje la lista pegada a la nevera y el dinero encima de la mesa, Vuelvo en la noche. Fue lo último que escuche antes de la puerta y el auto saliendo del templo.

Aquí estoy sola, de pie en la sala de mi casa vacía, vacía como mi… mejor salgo de acá antes de ponerme filosófica con mi soledad. Me pare frente al espejo que se encontraba en el baño de la sala. La mujer que me miraba desde el otro lado del espejo, estaba despeinada, con ojos vacíos, bastante más flaca de lo que había estado hace unos meses, en conclusión su aspecto estaba completamente desaliñado y deprimente. Me encogí de hombros aceptando que nada podía hacer para arreglar mi aspecto, mejor dicho que nada quería hacer para arreglarlo. Da igual que se den cuenta de mis ánimos, basta con ver mi habitación y mi aspecto para notar el desastre que hay en mi vida, es evidente que algo me falta pero voy a salir adelante, ya lo verán como todo va a mejorar pronto.

Tome la lista y me guarde el dinero en el bolsillo antes de salir, cruce el patio hasta la puerta sin siquiera voltear a ese gran árbol que había representado tanto en mi vida hacía poco tiempo, ese árbol que ha sido cuidado por mi familia desde hace más de mil años, el mismo en donde vi por primera vez a Inuyasha…

Los bordes del hueco que atravesaba mi pecho comenzaron a arder con fuerza como sucede cada vez que pienso en él, pero mi mente que cada vez reaccionaba más rápido, reacciono, se sumió en un estado de inercia total haciendo desaparecer el dolor.

Durante estos últimos meses mi vida ha sido bastante monótona, mi mente se sume en ese estado de aturdimiento en el cual se termina moviendo por inercia, me levanto voy al colegio, regreso a la casa hago los deberes y me duermo. Hablo sólo si me hablan y sonrío cuando lo considero necesario, pero la alegría de la sonrisa ya no la siento es simplemente un gesto superficial para relajar a los demás.

Camine sin pensar el resto del camino que me separaba del mercado y entre, saque la lista y fui caminando por los grandes pasillos metiendo los artículos, frutas, vegetales, bolsa de papas, no eso no lo voy a llevar, ¿Qué le sigue?, sopas instantáneas tenía que ser, pues no, no voy a comprar eso, de hecho no he vuelto ni comprar ni comer ninguna de esas cosas desde aquella terrible tarde en la que volví a mi época.

Termine de meter las compras en el carrito y me dirigí a la caja, pero que demonios, hay cinco carritos llenos a tope al frente mio. ¿Pero la gente no tiene más nada que hacer además de ir a comprar? Me acerque a la fila y comencé a leer las propagandas que pegan en la pared, pero para mi mala suerte termine en pocos minutos y la línea no se había movido ni un centímetro. Poco a poco entre mi aburrimiento fui avanzando en la fila hasta llegar al fin al primer puesto, sólo falta una persona por pagar y me toca, para ese momento ya había repasado la clase de ingles, las formulas de matemática y química, todo con tal de no permitirle a mi mente divagar pues ya sabía a donde se dirigen mis pensamientos cuando divagan, a él. Dirigí la vista al exterior y vi un niño pelirrojo de aproximadamente 8 años pidiéndole a una señora mayor que debía ser su abuela que le comprara una chupeta, no pude detener mi mente, viajo divagando a través de los años a la otra época, donde un niño-zorro llamado Shippou se comía una chupeta mientras descansábamos junto a la anciana Kaede, allí estaba mi Shippou, pequeño y maduro pero al mismo tiempo infantil, había aprendido a quererlo como un hijo y como lo extraño, necesito verlo, cuando sea más fuerte voy a visitarte mi pequeño, sonreí alegremente de verlos de nuevo pero mi mente me traiciono, a la cabaña donde estábamos entro el Hanyou, Inuyasha… mi pecho comenzó a arder, maldición había dejado a mi mente llegar demasiado lejos, trate durante varios minutos retornar al aturdimiento pero me fui imposible por lo que cambie de táctica, me concentre en la comida me concentre tanto que no vi acercarse a un joven guapo de cabello castaño y una sonrisa brillante.

-Hola Aome… escuche su voz a mi espalda y de un sobresalto gire para verlo, el joven Hoyo estaba de pie al frente mio con su sonrisa habitual.

-Hola Hoyo… conteste con la mejor sonrisa que la practica me permitía formular. Inmediatamente lo vi y aleje mi mente de las terribles emociones que la aquejaban, en este tiempo Hoyo se había convertido en mi puerto seguro siempre que estoy con él mi cuerpo se relaja y mi mente se suma en un estado de paz, pero ¿Por qué aunque produce ese efecto en mi no puedo amarlo?

-¿Aome… puedo… puedo de…decirte… al… algo? Pregunto Hoyo, con voz realmente muy nervioso mientras jugaba con sus manos, sus ojos bajaban directamente al piso para ocultar un rubor que comenzó a subir por sus mejillas. Asentí esperando que continuara, preparándome psicológicamente para lo que venía, ya lo sabía seguro se va a declarar, seguro eso es lo que estaban planeando mis amigas, aunque… ellas no saben que yo vine al mercado, que va seguro lo planearon… comenzó hablar pero nada de lo que pensé salió de su boca de hecho dijo lo que menos esperaba.

-Aome… este… se que algo te pasa… y creo que sé… sé más o menos que es, o que fue lo que… bueno… este paso… escuche que habías terminado con tu novio y que eso te había dejado destrozada pero yo creo que…

-eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió… ¿pero como te enteraste de eso? Pregunte abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa que me había producido sus palabras… Hoyo Mírame…. Subió su rostro que estaba adoptando un tono rojo oscuro, mientras sus ojos rehuían mi mirada.

-ehhh… este… bueno… espíe a tus amigas mientras ellas estaban pensando una forma de ayudarte, y bueno lo nombraron, en realidad dijeron que habías terminado con… tu… novio… posesivo… abusivo… y… ce...loso… y… este… según ellas estabas muy deprimida, y que te negabas a aceptar otra cosa. Aome yo quiero ofrecerte que…Trago con fuerza antes de continuar hablando… quiero ofrecerte que me des una oportunidad, una sola, si no te parece lo dejamos así como s nada hubiera pasado, sólo quiero que me dejes intentar reparar tu roto corazón, de volver a dibujar esa hermosa sonrisa que es capaz de iluminar tu rostro y alegrarme el día, quiero que la vida vuelva a ti, no es justo que estés sufriendo por alguien que no te valora, cualquiera capaz de dejarte no vale la pena que sigas sufriendo por él. Nunca llores por alguien que no es capaz de llorar por ti o como mínimo acompañarte en las buenas y las malas para limpiar tus lágrimas, tomar tu mano y sacarte de esa inmensa soledad en la que te sumiste.

-Hoyo… yo… no se… pero… dije balbuceando, tratando de conseguir una respuesta a tan inesperada propuesta, pero él me interrumpió.

-Aome no te estoy pidiendo nada definitivo, sólo quiero una oportunidad si no funciona te dejo en paz para que sigas tu vida sin mi, Aome por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad, no quiero perder sin si quiera haberlo intentado… pase unos minutos viendo como las compras pasaban por la maquina registradora, pague todo mientras sentía su mirada expectante clavada en mí… no se que decir, bueno la verdad Hoyo es un buen chico, y no exige nada pero… necesito más tiempo para pensar no puedo concentrarme con él esperando, ok ya se que le voy a decir.

-hoyo necesito más tiempo para pensar todo, antes de tomar una decisión, no te estoy dando ni un si ni un no, ni te lo digo para salir del paso, es enserio necesito organizar mis ideas. Hoyo asintió, y se acerco a mí para darme un suave beso en la mejilla y retirarse, antes de girar susurro piénsalo y me dices mañana.

Lo vi caminar hasta la esquina y doblarla antes de emprender yo el camino a mi casa en sentido contrario, camine sin ver la dirección mientras mi mente iba trabajando. Iba pensando en la oferta de Hoyo, podría aceptarla me ofrece mucho sin exigir nada que yo no le pueda dar, talvez el pueda quitar a Inuyasha de mi mente y darme la paz que necesito, talvez sea capaz de sanarme y quitarme este dolor del corazón, talvez el pueda… pero y si no…me senté sin ver ni en donde lo hice y me apoyo en algo duro que estaba atrás mio… y si no puede y si le doy alas para luego lastimarlo, la verdad él que no arriesga no gana tendré que inten… algo extraño me saco de mi ensoñación, gire la cabeza para darme cuenta donde estaba sentada, en el antiguo árbol sagrado, escuche una voz que detuvo mi corazón en el acto, me acerque más al árbol para escuchar esa voz que mi corazón tanto quería escuchar aunque me derrumbase, los bordes del hueco comenzaron a arder mientras mi mente comenzó a gritar ¡ALEJATE! Hice oídos sordos a mi mente y siguiendo mi corazón apoye una mano fuerte contra el árbol, escuche lo más inesperado, los cimientos de las murallas que había construido a mi alrededor amenazaron con caerse, temblaban con fuerza bajando su protección, mientras un grito desgarrado atravesaba mis oídos dejándome derrumbada frente aquel enorme árbol.

-¡AOME! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡VUELVE!

_**Inujocelyn**__**: **_me encanto tu reviews realmente, bueno en realidad me gustaron todos los reviews de esta capitulo, no creo que a Inu le guste la mala vida sólo que es demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Gracias por el apoyo espero que te guste este capitulo, me dices que te parece hasta la próxima…

_**alechan15**__**: **_Alechan ya mejore la situación relájate, no enojes conmigo, hasta temblé cuando leí ese reviews… el resto creo que ya te lo dije en persona.

_**RefiraM: **_Hola, me encanto tu review, en verdad la perra de tu mamá se llama así jaja… realmente te diste cuenta de la actitud de Inuyasha, eres muy perspicaz, espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos (escribimos)…

_**Nadja-chan**__**: **_Me encanto tu review, estuvo genial, si de verdad provoca matar a Inuyasha, créeme me moleste escribiéndolo, pero era algo que tenía que pasar, espero que te guste este capitulo nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado demasiado ocupada con los estudios, pero al ****fin lo termine y aquí esta.**

**La primera parte de este capitulo surgió de un poema que está publicado en mi blog que aparece en mi perfil, ****Y se llama Charla entre la razón y el corazón.**

**Hay una encuesta al finl del capitulo, por favor voten por una de las opciones.**

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras mi mente se descomponía por completo, mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas frente al árbol sagrado…

-no puedo creerlo esa voz es la de Inuyasha... Apoye mi frente al tronco mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a baja por mis mejillas…

-Inuyasha no se fue con Kykio… solté un sollozo y baje las manos al suelo para sostenerme…

-debo dejar de ser una llorona…apreté los puños en la tierra…

-doy lastima, debo pararme y enfrentar el problema-… apoye mis manos al tronco y poco a poco logre detener el temblor lo suficiente para ponerme en pie…

-pero, ¿Qué hago ahora? Es evidente que debo tomar una decisión, pero ¿Cuál?... ¿Qué me sucede? Estoy tan…confundida

Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en el tronco mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo desde mis ojos.

-Debo continuar con mi decisión, debo olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida tal como debió ser desde un principio, pero…

Hablaba en voz alta sin darme cuenta aunque mi voz no era más que un susurro entre sollozos...

-¿si es mentira que el dolor con el tiempo desaparece? Seré capaz de vivir con está sensación por el resto de mi vida… Todas las dudas que mi corazón escondía comenzaron a salir…

-¿Si está gran herida nunca se cierra? Podré cargar con este agujero en el pecho quemándome durante el resto de mi existencia…

Una de mis manos se dirigió a mi pecho y se pozo sobre el enorme hueco, mientras la otra me sostenía contra el árbol para no apoyar mi peso en mi cabeza.

-Durante estos 5 meses he sobrevivido a duras penas, pero talvez sea muy poco tiempo para estar seguro…. Aunque el tiempo pasa y pasa y nada da muestras de curarse ni mi mente ni mi corazón…. ¿seré capaz de volver al aturdimiento? O ¿realmente quiero vivir en ese estado?....

-Entonces aquí estoy, justo donde comenzó todo, pero ya nada es igual todo ha cambiado… Ya no estamos cerca, ahora nos separa un enorme acantilado de emociones, tu estas allá abajo llamándome, incitándome a saltar a tu lado… pero ¿Qué se supone que deba a hacer?...

Las lagrimas dejaron de correr por mi rostro, estaba pensando, decidiendo, y para hacerlo debía ser fuerte por eso no podía seguir llorando.

-podría arriesgarme y saltar, ir hacía la divertida caída que me ofreces, pero allá me esperas tu y el dolor que eso implica….

Separe mi frente del tronco pero mantuve mi mano contra él, algo evitaba que me alejase…

-talvez podría simplemente devolverme y ocultarme detrás de las puertas de mi castillo protector, este castillo me va a proteger mientras permanezca dentro de él…

Trate de irme, pero no pude mi corazón quería permanecer allí…

-¿Qué pasaría si…

Detuve ese pensamiento rápido, no puedo permitirme crear grietas en mi decisión…

-¿Pero que decisión? Si aun no tengo idea de que hacer… debo tomar una decisión sencilla sólo hay dos cosas que hacer, ir o alejarme pero a la vez es una decisión tan complicada… talvez pueda saltar pero cayendo me voy a lastimar…

-pero si… y si de verdad me amas, pero no… siempre pasa lo mismo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mi rostro…

-siempre que creo en tus palabras todo termina siendo una farsa, siempre termina apareciendo esa mujer y yo quedo sola lastimada mientras tu la prefieres a ella… ¿Qué va a evitar que yo me desmorone? ¿Qué va a evitar ese dolor?... las murallas que me protegían comienzan a temblar con fuerza, estoy llegando a mi limite, si llego a ese punto quedare a tu merced sin nada que me proteja.

No puedo detener la velocidad con la que me derrumbo…

-desde el momento que escuche tu voz llamarme desde el acantilado comencé a sentir como las murallas que protegían mi ya lastimado corazón, comienzan a tambalearse con fuerza… las grietas que forman el tambaleo le da paso a mi constante enemigo llamado el dolor, él vino a recordarme que no lo había derrotado…

Mi pecho se fue abriendo cada vez más desgarrando mi frágil cuerpo…

-El dolor me advirtió que me va a estar esperando allá abajo, sería como tirarme sobre cuchillas que me desgarrarían hasta dejarme devastada…lo nuestro no puede ser, lo sé… pero…entonces…¿Por qué no lo olvido?

-No se que hacer…volví a repetir confundida,

-Mi corazón dice algo y mi mente lo contrario, ¿a quien debo obedecer?... mi mente siempre razonable me dice que me aleje… ¿Qué me pasa? Acaso me voy a tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces, acaso debo ir con él para volver a sentir el dolor, para sentir la traición, volver a tener las indescriptibles pero terribles sensaciones que tuve… acaso no es suficiente con haber soñado con los recuerdos de esa mujer para entenderlo… ellos se aman, son el uno para el otro, yo solo me tengo a mi y al enorme agujero… entiende de una vez además que tal si todo es una terrible treta del destino o un juego de mi imaginación y resulta que el no está allí, o talvez él solo me necesite por los fragmentos…

-no creo que sea eso, Inuyasha no es tan cruel, no es tan desconsiderado…mi corazón es un masoquista y grita con fuerza que me arriesgue…pero ¿Qué hago aquí pensando? Aquí parada no resuelvo nada, debo ir directamente y averiguarlo, es mas si lo pienso con él pase momentos increíbles, pase momentos que jamás voy a olvidar, durante mucho tiempo fui feliz, con todo los pro y los contras que vivimos no le cambiaria nada… bueno talvez quitaría esa mujer… bueno la verdad es que quiero estar con él, pero…

Un sollozo me golpeo al recordar lo que nos separo desde un principio, ella lo amo, él la ama… yo no tengo nada que hacer allí

-Talvez mi cabeza es más sensata que la corazón, pero no entiende de sentimientos… aunque talvez este equivocado, talvez si voy y soy feliz,… pero y si sigue con ese cadáver viviente a su alrededor...

Mi mirada estaba clavada en el piso por lo que no notaba las expresiones que ponía Inuyasha mientra me escuchaba…

-¿y yo qué? ¿A que me voy a aferrar?...

-Yo pod… comenzó a decir Inuyasha pero yo continúe simplemente ignorándolo…

-Talvez simplemente continúe cayendo a un oscuro abismo de dolor, donde solo voy a encontrar soledad… además de ese abismo es casi imposible salir… Además si el castillo se cae, si la muralla ya no me protege, entonces ¿Dónde me voy a esconder? ¿Quién me va a ayudar a reconstruirla?

Las lagrimas volvieron a salir con fuerza… es increíble que no se me hayan acabado…

-Yo te voy a ayudar…

Levante la vista para verlo a los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

-si decides volver conmigo prometo ayudarte y estar para ti siempre…

Sus ojos se tornaron suplicantes…

-Por favor Aome, se que te lastime, se que estuve mal, que soy lo peor, que no me di cuenta de lo que valías para mi…

Al fin me di cuenta de que todo era real, que el árbol sagrado había vuelto a comunicar nuestros mundos, al frente mio estaba la persona que más había tratado de olvidar. Estaba allí pidiéndome que volviera con él, disculpándose.

-Inu…yasha…

Me fije en la mirada de ese hombre que me derrite, y baje la vista para protegerme, no podía aguantar esa mirada clavada en mi… sentí las lagrimas volver a correr con fuerza por mis mejillas…

-Inuyasha, ¿tu quieres que vuelva? ¿Para que?... si quieres los malditos fragmentos llévatelos están en mi habitación, y para ayudarte a buscarlos sabes que no soy la única que puede verlos.

Mi cuerpo volvió a temblar y mi voz comenzó a quebrarse por los sollozos que volvían a aparecer.

-No puedo volver y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, no puedo ir allá y seguir contigo sabiendo que amas a otra, y que yo nunca tendré oportunidad…

Levante de nuevo la vista y grite exasperada por la confusión que el producía en mi mente.…

-Inuyasha es que no puedes entenderlo… ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?...

Trate de alejarme de él pero él al ver mi ademán de irme me agarro de la mano, aunque nos estábamos comunicando por el árbol pude sentir su contacto, ese tacto me dejo paralizada, mi corazón respondió a él y acelero su ritmo mientras mi pecho comenzaba a arder

-Aome, no te vayas, no quiero perderte, de verdad no voy a volver con Kykio, no quiero estar con ella. Se que antes estaba confundido y con eso te lastime, pero quiero pedirte que vuelvas conmigo, ya decidí a quien quiero… te quiero a ti. Dijo él en un susurro desesperado.

Apretó mi muñeca un poco tratando que me acercara a él, y paso su otra mano por sus ojos… ¿está llorando?... no puedo creer que él llore por mí…

-Eso lo dices ahora… pero que va a pasar cuando ella vuelva a buscarte, que va a pasar conmigo cuando tu vayas con ella… si vuelvo contigo y tu me vuelves a dejar no se que haría, es que no lo entiendes… ¿Por qué no le entiendes?... no entiendes que sin ti yo estoy sola…estoy sola dentro del oscuro abismo en el que me dejaste… no quiero volver a sentirme así…

grite sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.…

-quiero superarte, esto no puede estar pasando… no…no…no… quiero…que… me lastimes… de nuevo…

Mi voz se fue quebrando mientras hablaba, y comencé a sollozar…

-¡quiero irme… me lastimas!

Gire con fuerza soltando su agarre y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa, cruce la puerta con desesperación, subí las escaleras con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar. Arriba de mi cama en la paz de mi habitación desahogue mis penas, llore hasta votar la última gota que mi cuerpo pudo producir. Permanecí allí inmóvil, abrazando mi almohada con fuerza mientras esperaba con mi mente en blanco recuperar la fuerza para levantarme.

-¿Qué debo hacer?... Inuyasha ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?... ¿Por qué pedirme que vuelva?... ¿Por qué me hablas como si de verdad me amaras?...

de pronto una idea se ilumino mi mente…

-¿Inuyasha tu me amas? Pero si me amabas ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste con Kykio?

Escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse abajo, maldición es mi madre… ¿Dónde deje las compras?... hay no… las deje en el árbol… no puede ser… si algo se daño mi mamá se va a enojar… me senté en la cama a esperar el grito, pero en lugar de eso sólo sentí pasos subir por las escaleras

Escuche la puerta sonar y la voz de mi madre…-Aome ¿puedo pasar?...

me senté rápidamente en mi cama mientras limpiaba rápido las lagrimas de mis ojos…

-Voy a abrir la puerta hija… dijo mi madre mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta, y continuó en silencio hasta mi cama. Se sentó a mi lado y en silencio me rodeo en un reconfortante abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? Pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

Me acomode en sus brazos y apoye mi rostro contra su pecho, dejando correr todo el dolor que había tratado de contener. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas con fuerza, mientras mi madre comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras me acunaba para consolarme. Pasamos un tiempo así, abrazadas, sólo se podía escuchar mi respiración agitada por los sollozos, poco a poco el llanto fue amainando y mi respiración comenzó a regularse.

Cuando me sentí lista levante el rostro de su pecho pero mantuve la frente apoyada en su hombro y comencé a responderle…

-Mamá, no se que hacer, estoy hecha un lío…

Ella estuvo en silencio pensando un instante, una de sus manos bajo a mi rostro y lo levanto para mirarme a los ojos…

-Entonces… ¿Cuáles son las opciones?... preguntó mi madre.

-Bueno… "¿Cómo le explico algo como esto?"

-lo que sucede es…

permanecí en silencio otros instante tratando de organizar mis ideas…

-hable con Inuyasha y no se que debo hacer… termine de decirlo rápidamente y desviando la mirada del rostro de mi madre.

-¿Por qué no sabes que hacer?... preguntó mi madre, luego permaneció un instante con mirada pensativa, esa mirada poco a poco paso a la confusión hasta llegar a la duda…

-¿aome que sucedió que dudas de Inuyasha?... preguntó clavando la mirada en mi rostro.

-yo me enamore de… de Inuyasha, pero yo soy la reencarnación de su ex-novia muerta Kykio, quien resucito… él a veces pareciera que me quiere a mi, pero en cuanto aparece ella se olvida de todo… hace poco…

comenzó a arderme el pecho, pero como ya era costumbre acerque mi mano al pecho y retuve el dolor…

-tuve uno de los recuerdos de Kykio cuando ella estaba viva, en el sueño yo era ella e Inuyasha me observaba con la mirada más tierna del mundo, luego lo encontré en el bosque besando a Kykio y mirándola…

volví a sollozar un poco, y el dolor me golpeo con fuerza… hoy había removido los recuerdos que tanto había deseado esconder…

-con esa… mirada… desde ese momento comencé a alejarme de él, poco a poco. Hasta que un día no pude soportarlo y me fui, de hecho fue cuando me entere que mis sueños eran recuerdos reales…

Volví a llorar con fuerza, mi madre me abrazo y acuno hasta que volví a calmarme.

-Luego de eso selle el pozo para que nadie pudiese cruzarlo hacía ninguna época, desde entonces no había sabido nada de él hasta hoy. Me senté en el árbol sagrado y lo escuche. ¡Mamá me estaba gritando que vuelva! Sonaba desesperado, y parecía que estuviese llorando… pero… y si no es así, ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo y él sigue enamorado de ella?... o talvez si me ama, o quizás eso cree pero como siempre se va a olvidar de todo cuando ella aparezca… ¿Qué va a suceder cuando ella vuelva a aparecer?

Paso un rato pensativa, asimilando y analizado cada una de las palabras que le acaba de decir, hasta que finalmente hablo…

-Aome, si él está en el árbol llamándote, es porque quiere estar contigo y no con ella… ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?, sólo piensalo, si no lo intentas vas a pasar el resto de tu vida pensando en si tan sólo hubiera, o que hubiera pasado si…

se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, la abrió y volteo hablando…

-es tu decisión que hacer, puedes volver y mantener distancia hasta que recuperes la confianza, no es necesario que vuelvas y todo sea como antes. Sólo piénsalo… termino de hablar y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándome allí sentada pensando.

Me tire sobre la cama y grite apretando mi rostro contra la almohada. Una vez ya relajado luego de drenar todo mi estrés con mi almohada pude pensar con claridad. ¿Qué debo hacer?, puedo ir, total sólo vamos a ser amigos, nada más serio.

Además ¿por que no esta con Kykio?, se lo voy a preguntar. Y debo devolverle los fragmentos de Shikon.

Si voy a ir a la otra época solamente a llevarle los fragmentos y talvez los ayuda a encontrar otros. Y no voy a salir con Inuyasha ni a hacer nada con él, claro talvez incluso lo que dijo Hoyo que tenía un pariente llamada Aome signifique que yo voy a casarme con su ancestro de allá. Claro, eso es, por eso debo ir a la otra época.

Entonces está decidido, me voy esta tarde, luego de que prepare algunas cosas. Además ya no necesito que Inuyasha me proteja, después de todo he practicado durante estos meses con el arco, y ya soy capaz de dar en el blanco con una flecha sagrada, y fallo muy pocas veces.

* * *

**¿Quieren que coloque un lemon?**

**a) si**

**b)no**

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, aquí esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado.

**Kyome-chan: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario realmente me siento halagada, espero que te guste este capitulo, pronto revelare que sucedió con Inuyasha.

**RefiraM: **jajajaj me gusto mucho tu comentario, gracias por pasarte por aquí, vas a tener que esperar un poco más para esa explicación, pero prometo que la voy a dar. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, lamento que fue un poco corto el anterior es que quise cortarlo allí pero en realidad estos dos eran uno solo.

**Nadja-chan: **gracias por tu comentario, no sabes como me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que este también te guste…

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disculpen la tardanza pero no tuve computadora durante varios meses. También les quería avisar que voy a empezar a publicar un día a la semana fijo que va a ser el martes**

Capitulo 9

Recorrí mi habitación buscando ese viejo y desgastado bolso que había guardado cuando decidí no ir más a la otra época. Tome lo necesario y algunos regalos para mis amigos como chupetas y creyones para Shippou, baje las escaleras y abrace a mi madre antes de caminar al templo. Me detuve frente al pozo indecisa observando el sello que yo misma había formado y que se estaba comenzando a debilitar. Cerré los ojos e imagine la mirada de Inuyasha pero su usual seño fruncido sino la mirada enamorada de mis sueños, esos hermosos ojos dorados que brillan y mi pecho comenzó a doler, retrocedí arrepentida. Pero mi mente cambio pase de pensar en Inuyasha a pensar en el pequeño Shippou ese que se había convertido en un hijo para mí, en Sango que era como una hermana y mi buen amigo el pervertido monje Miroku. Abrí los ojos y salte sin pensarlo más.

Rápidamente comenzó el viaje por el tiempo, todo se torno morado hasta llegar al pozo cubierto de musgo que había existido 500 años atrás. Metí mis manos entre la enredadera y comencé a escalar hasta llegar arriba. Lo primero que vi fueron dos ojos alegres con una mirada sonriente que pertenecían a un hombre de orejas de perro que me estaba mirando.

-Aome… ¡volviste!... dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa enorme y su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio.

-No vine por ti Inuyasha así que no te emociones… dije con una voz fría, suavemente desvié mi mirada por la zona para disimular todas las sensaciones que esa distancia producían en mi y pregunte;

-¿Dónde están Shippou y los demás?

-supongo que están en casa de Kaede… contesto Inuyasha con sequedad mientras giraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar hasta desaparecer en el oscuro bosque.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Suspire sentado en ese árbol que se había convertido en el compañero de mi soledad, aunque buscaba los fragmentos cuando sabíamos de alguno siempre volvía desesperado al árbol sagrado. A esperar, esperar por ese amor que perdí como un tonto, esperar observando con desesperación ese pozo sellado, de donde con esperanza espero que salga mi amor. Suspire de nuevo, recordé nuestra conversación sus ojos ya no eran los de antes se habían entristecido y su mirada inocente ahora era más dura y fría, será que el daño había sido irreparable. Talvez nuestra conversación la haga volver, yo de verdad la necesito, si ella regresa juro que haré todo lo posible para no volver a lastimarla y hacerla feliz, y nunca más la perderé así.

Un olor peculiar llego a mi nariz, el sello que protegía el pozo a desaparecido, corrí hacía el pozo con el dulce aroma en mi nariz. Es Aome ha vuelto. Entonces vi su cabeza asomada en el pozo y permanecí inmóvil con una sonrisa de tonto plantada en el rostro.

-Aome… ¡Volviste! Dije sonriendo emocionado, sin poder creer que realmente hubiese vuelto.

-No vine por ti Inuyasha así que no te emociones… dijo con una voz fría, definitivamente ella ya no era la misma persona con la que esperaba encontrarme.

Su mirada fría se desvió de mí para girar por el claro del bosque y pregunto sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Dónde están Shippou y los demás?

Seguramente solo volvió por ellos, suspire dándole la espalda.

-Supongo que están en casa de Kaede… conteste dándole la espalda antes de desaparecer en el oscuro bosque.

Apoye mi espalda en el árbol sagrado y permanecí allí relajado de saber que ella había vuelto, aunque fuera sólo por ellos.

Me levante al escuchar un ruido y la vi la preciosa mujer que me persigue desde hace más de 50 años. Se acerco en silencio a mí y me abrazo, poco a poco me deje llevar. Sus labios buscaron los míos y me beso. Al comienzo trate de alejarla pero me di cuenta que los labios fríos habían desaparecido, esa era la Kykio que yo tanto ame. Ella había vuelto a ser la misma.

Mis brazos rodearon sus caderas y con mi mano la acerqué más a mí hasta sentir sus pechos contra mi pecho, sus manos me acariciaban el pelo mientras nos besábamos con pasión. Nos separamos para respirar, ella apoyo silenciosamente la cabeza contra mi clavícula y permanecimos así unos minutos.

-Inuyasha, vuelve conmigo…. Volví a ser la misma para estar contigo. Susurro a mi oído la hermosa mujer.

Yo permanecí en silencio con la cabeza dándome vueltas, y ahora ¿Qué iba a pasar con Aome?... aunque si ella no me quiere porque estaría mal estar con Kykio. Pero no, yo deje a Kykio vamos Inuyasha no te comportes como un perro.

Sacudí la cabeza y trate de alejarme pero una mano suya que me jalo para llevarme al suelo, allí apoyados al árbol sagrado volvió a besarme, esta vez abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua en la mío. Sus labios tibios rozaban los míos dejando un dulce sabor ese que hace muchos años no había sentido.

Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por mi pecho abriendo poco a poco mi camisa dejando todos mis pectorales al descubierto. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello hasta alcanzar los músculos de mi pecho mientras una mano traviesa soltó mi hakama, en ese momento todas mis dudas se disiparon mi mente quedo en blanco y comencé a actuar por instinto.

Senti su mano rodear mi miembro y opte por jugar yo también, comencé con sus labios rozándolos suavemente poco a poco fui a apretando hasta introducir mi lengua en su boca y fundirnos en un apasionado beso. Libere su boca para poder besar su cuello, deslice mi lengua hasta el hombro. Allí mordisqueé su clavícula y suavemente llegue al centro de su cuello para comenzar a bajar hasta su pecho.

Sus manos que hasta ese momento estaban inmóviles contra mi miembro comenzaron a moverse suavemente, subían y bajaban con suavidad por mi ya erecto miembro. Mi respiración se acelero al separarme un poco de ella para que pudiera estar más cómoda, suavemente su boca fue bajando hasta mi miembro y lo beso y chupo durante un momento hasta que decidí empujarla hasta tumbarla en la grama.

Mi rostro volvió a buscar su pecho y mi boca comenzó a besarlo y chuparlo mientras una de mis manos jugaba con el otro seno.

Mi otra mano bajaba suavemente por su estomago, hasta que abrí su hakama e introduje mi mano en su vagina. Ella gemía suavemente y me pedía por más. Baje besándola hasta donde estaba mi mano y comencé a chuparle el clítoris le pasaba la lengua por los labios vaginales y luego volvía al clítoris ese lugar que la hacía gemir como loca. Lleve una mano hasta ese agujero especial y introduje dos dedos de un solo golpe. Ella se estremeció y comenzó a gemir con fuerzas, sus caderas se movían con mis dedos mientras mi boca seguía chupando su clítoris.

Enterró sus manos en la grama y gimió con fuerza al alcanzar el orgasmo, sentí como todos esos fluidos llegaban de golpe a mi rostro. Subí por su cuerpo besándola poco a poco hasta llegar a su boca la cual bese con dulzura sabiendo que estaba a punto de penetrarla. Pero al abrir los ojos lo que vi me asusto y emociono a la vez, la mujer que estaba bajo mi cuerpo tenía el cabello más corto que Kykio y sus ojos no reflejaban el eterno sello de tristeza que ella porta. Baje la vista para ver las ropas que le había quitado para confirmar mi sospecha esa mujer era Aome, en el suelo estaba su falda verde junto a su camisa arrugada.

Me senté un momento a su lado y sacudí la cabeza varias veces. Cerré los ojos durante dos segundos conciente de que si era Aome me iba a odiar por dejarla así si es que no se había dado cuenta de que la había confundido con Kykio. Abrí los ojos y Aome ya no estaba yo estaba sudado y con mi mano en mi miembro y la espalda apoyada al árbol sagrado, todo había sido un sueño y no solo eso sino que había sido el sueño más excitante que había tenido en mi vida.

Pero es tan extraño soñar con tu exnovia y luego con la mujer que amas que además es la reencarnación de tu ex novia. Sacudí la cabeza no me gusta pensar en estas cosas es demasiado confuso todo.

**Kyome-chan****: lamento la tardanza pero prometo continuar hasta el final publicando un capitulo por semana, se que es corto pero sólo llevo algunos días con la compu… espero que te guste. Y gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia.**

**setsuna17****: si te nombre jeje… bueno disculpa por la tardanza y espero de verdad que te guste este capitulo!! Jeje**

**Nadja-chan****: gracias por tu review me gusta saber que les gusta a mis lectores me da apoyo y motivación para continuar… aquí hay un lemon en este capi y espero que te guste, y dentro de poco va a haber uno mejor.**

**Lady Isis I****: gracias por tu apoyo y prometo leer tu historia ahora que tengo al fin una compu jeje… bueno y ate comentare en cuanto la lea… y espero que te guste este capitulo jeje**

**RefiraM****: si el capitulo anterior fue bastante confuso pero es que son sentimientos que yo también estaba sintiendo y los tenía un poco enrollados pero ya este capitulo esta mas claro… espero que te guste y te de algo en que pensar en la escuela jeje**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí estamos de nuevo!! Bueno espero que les guste este cap, y dejen reviews!!**

**Capitulo 10**

Corrí con desesperación a la casa de la anciana, en mi mente sólo dibujaba sus sonrisas. ¡Como los extrañaba! Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta un demonio zorrito me salto encima y me abrazo. Del impulso los dos caímos al suelo abrazados y riéndonos.

-AOME!!!! Volvisteeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Grito el pequeñín en mi oído casi dejándome sorda.

Lo abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho, realmente él era como un hijo o un hermano pero como sea lo quería demasiado. Luego lo coloque en el piso y me levante sacudiéndome la falda. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con todos mis amigos viéndome sonriente. Primero abra ce a Sango, mi madre mi hermana ella era la mujer que más consejos me había dado en esta época y siempre esta para mi. Y luego al pervertido de Miroku que aunque su personalidad a veces sea tan insoportable uno lo quiere mucho.

En cuanto abrace a Miroku una de sus manos bajo hasta tocar mi trasero cosa que como siempre me molesto bastante y le deje mi manito rojita en su cachete con mucha fuerza.

Kaede se me acerco me saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa, y me invito a pasar para comer algo. Entre a la ya muy conocida casa y me senté en el suelo. Shippou se sentó a mi lado y los demás en un círculo.

-¿Planeas quedarte? Me pregunto Sango, con preocupación.

-Planeo quedarme con ustedes hasta que hayamos reunido toda la perla porque no pienso dejar que Naraku gane… además si destruye el Japón antiguo va a afectar mi mundo.

Inuyasha irrumpió en la sala con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, pero basto una mirada mía para que se alejara un poco.

-¿de que hablan? ¿Debemos empezar a buscar los fragmentos? Dijo Inuyasha sin mirarme.

* * *

Hay que alejar a Aome del pozo para que no pueda volver a decidir irse, pero ¿Cómo?... o si… tengo una idea…

-¿de que hablan? ¿Debemos empezar a buscar los fragmentos? Dije tratando de no verla para que no se notase la estrategia y frunciendo el ceño para evitar esa mirada de culpabilida o de desesperado

* * *

Inuyasha tiene razón debemos ponernos en movimiento si quiero terminar con esto rápido, aunque no se si irme pronto es lo que quiero.

-Pero Aome acaba de llegar y es de noche. Dijo Sango mirándome.

-Él tiene razón, no hay tiempo que perder. Chicos viaje en el tiempo no en avión o algo así como para estar cansada. Dije sin pensar con las palabras enredadas mientras me concentraba en entender la expresión de culpa mezclada con su ceño en el rostro de Inuyasha.

-¿Avión…?

-¿Qué es un avión?

-¿Ah?

Preguntaron Miroku, Sango y Shippou a la vez.

Pensé en todo lo que había dicho y solté una suave sonrisa.

-pues un Avión es un transporte que vuela con un motor…. He es como un pájaro pero construido con metales… trate de explicarme mientras la mirada de mis amigos era cada vez más confusa. Mientras Inuyasha me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Le pregunte a Inuyasha de mal humor.

-No es gracioso sólo me gusta ver como tratas de explicar una de las cosas extrañas de tu época, y cada vez se enredan más porque no conocen nada de allá. Dijo sonriendo simpático.

Lance un suspire me levante y tomando mi bolso Salí airada de la cabaña, justo cuando atravesé la puerta y sabiendo que él ya no podía verme solté una sonrisa divertida por el comentario y la cara de los chicos.

Los demás salieron detrás mio sorprendidos y optaron por no preguntar más y comenzar a moverse.

-Sango si no te molesta prefiero ir con Kirara, dije acercándome al enorme gato blanco que acaba de aparecer junto a Sango.

Nos sentamos las dos y esperamos que los hombres decidieran una dirección.

* * *

Vamos lejos, donde no se le pueda ocurrir volver…. Ya se a donde, las montañas de Ronald, si logro que llegue hasta el pie de la montaña ya necesitara mucho tiempo para volver al pozo, además ese camino es como un laberinto… así estará aquí por lo menos un buen tiempo.

-Vamos al Norte, hacía las montañas de Ronald. Dije inocentemente.

-Si en esa zona hubo un rumor de un monstruo invencible, seguro debe tener un fragmento. Dijo Miroku….

Perfecto, mejor aún así tenemos una razón para ir… bien Miroku.

-Esa tierra es como un laberinto si no conocemos el camino nos va a tomar semanas llegar, nosotros por el aire podemos arreglárnosla hasta que tengamos que atravesar las cuevas de Slim, a partir de allí estaremos ciegos… comento Sango.

Claro ya tenía que salir ella de aguafiestas, aunque un momento a partir de Slim era parte del imperio del Comandante Taisho, ósea yo me críe allí….

-Yo me críe allí conosco todos los escondites que los monstruos no pisan y los lugares seguros para acampar… dije contento.

* * *

no había nada que decir en su contra por lo que no nos quedo más remedio que seguirlo a esa montaña totalmente desconocida para mí.

-¿Aome, como estuviste estos cinco meses? Pregunto Sango mientras volábamos.

-La verdad no he estado de maravilla, tengo un constante dolor en el pecho, pero ahora que lo veo, y más con esa mirada de que le alegre el mundo estoy mejor… pero temo que suceda lo de siempre y él se vaya con ella y quede de nuevo sola. No se si soportaría todo ese dolor de nuevo.

-Aome, él estuvo como desesperado desde que te fuiste, se pasa todo el día viendo el pozo desde el árbol sagrado, paso horas golpeando el sello con el colmillo de acero… desde que regreso de donde Kykio no ha hecho más que estar en ese árbol.

Permanecí en silencio con mi mano en el pecho tratando de bloquear todas las ilusiones que ya se estaban formando en mi, me convencí de mantener los pies en la tierra y continuar mi misión de no volver a enamorarme de él… me auto convencí de que no valdría la pena.

Poco a poco fue oscureciendo hasta estar ya muy entrada la noche, le dije a Sango que nos detuviéramos aquí pues estaba agotada y bajamos a la tierra. Shippou ya estaba dormido en mis brazos y Miroku se detuvo apenas nos vio decender. Inuyasha nos miro con el seño fruncido.

-Vamos a avanzar un poco más. Dijo desde lo lejos.

-NOO! Dije cansada…

-Si contesto él frunciendo el ceño.

-¡ABAJO! Grite haciéndolo caer y regresar caminando con el ceño fruncido y actitud de niño malcriado.

-Muy bien dormiremos aquí… dijo mirando crípticamente su alrededor, se sentó en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y manteniendo su vista lejos de mi.

Me reí por lo bajo de esa actitud malcriada, realmente no había nada que pudiese cambiar mi buen humor de estar allí de nuevo, con mis amigos.

Colocamos nuestros sacos de dormir menos Inuyasha que duerme sentado en su árbol. Cargue a Shippou para recostarlo sobre Kirara que estaba durmiendo acurrucada, Sango se fue a dormir luego de despedirse con una señal.

Miroku me sonrío y desapareció también dentro de su saco de dormir. Bien sólo faltaba yo.

Justo cuando me acosté sentí unos pasos a mi lado, y una mirada agachada cerca mio.

-Aome, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa antes de irse a sentar de nuevo en su árbol.

Cerré los ojos sin poderlo creer, mi corazón y mi mente iban a mil por minuto, no puedo creerlo, realmente me dijo eso… realmente lo siente de corazón. Me dormí pensando en la mirada cuando me llamo en el árbol esos ojos que no llegaban a ser los de mi sueño porque estaban empañados de desesperación pero estaban cerca. Y además los utilizaba viéndome a mí, realmente a mí.

Habrían pasado varias horas de sueño, cuando me despertó un ruido extraño abrí los ojos justo para ver como la cabellera plateada desaparecía entre los árboles del fondo. Me levante pero ya no quedaba rastro de él, es muy difícil seguir a un Hanyou. Me senté cerca del lugar de donde había desaparecido y espere para ver si podía ver alguna señal de donde estaba.

Permanecí así un rato hasta que las vi, eran las serpientes caza almas de Kykio que surcaban el cielo en dirección a la que Inuyasha había ido. Esto es una cuestión de lógica simple, si uno va por allá y el otro también entonces son dos personas (en este caso una persona y un Hanyou) juntos allá.

Me mordí el labio con mi mente trabajando a mil por hora. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Inuyasha sigues con esa mujer? ¿Se están besando? ¿La estas viendo desesperadamente? ¿Estas riéndote de cómo me hiciste volver para utilizarme para los putos fragmentos? ¿Talvez están…. Están… están teniendo sexo o algo así?.... Inuyasha ¿Por qué?

Comencé a llorar y volví a mi saco para acurrucarme en silencio, pues es evidente que desde aquí no puedo volver viva hasta mi hogar. Ahora si Inuyasha no te voy a perdonar nunca.

* * *

Sentí su olor en el aire, era indudable que le pertenecía. Corrí por el boque convenciéndome de que esta era la mejor decisión, ahora estaba completamente seguro, Kykio formaba parte de mi pasado, pero solo de mi pasado.

Al fin la halle, estaba parada viendo hacia donde yo había aparecido, me dio la impresión que ella sabia que yo vendría. Sus ojos fríos me observaban con esa mirada de suficiencia esa nueva mirada fría, caminé hacia ella, en todo este trayecto no me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, no estaba seguro de mantener mi decisión firme si observaba los ojos que tanto había amado, mucho menos después de cómo me fui.

-Inuyasha…- dijo Kykio fríamente mientras buscaba mi mirada.

-…volviste- agrego con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-…- no pude decir nada, solo la mire, sostuve su mirada durante un instante.

La mire y no pude evitar sentir algo de nuevo, por que después de todo ella era la mujer que mas había amado en el mundo, pero eso fue antes de conocer a Aome, además ya sabía que Kykio había cambiado.

-Lo…lo siento- apenas pude balbucear

-Inuyasha… ¿qué ocurre?-dijo con cara de confusión…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?... pregunto extrañada

-Si te soy sincero no se como decirlo- dije cuando por fin pude hablar sin balbucear ni tartamudear, estaba sudando frío… esto me asusta más que pelear contra cualquier monstruo.

-Te escucharé- susurro tan bajo que apenas pude oírla, su voz sonaba a que sabía lo que le esperaba.

Contemplé su mirar, era frío, me observaba esperando mis palabras.

-Kykio… he venido a… a… despedirme- dije luego de mucho tartamudear, sudar frío y balbucear cosas inteligibles

No dijo ni una sola palabra, su semblante cambio y dejo ver claros signos de dolor, quedo en una especie de shock. "Al parecer no se esperaba lo que iba a decir"

En ese momento mi fuerza y determinación se vieron resquebrajadas, y sin mucho pensarlo la abrace, quise apoyarla, que ese dolor desapareciera de su semblante aunque yo mismo era el culpable de eso. La solté de mis brazos antes de hablar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir amando a alguien que ya no esta, la Kykio que conozco murió aquel día, aquel que fuimos traicionados - dije mientras apretaba los puños recordando al maldito de Naraku y la trampa que nos había tendido.

-Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo dije o hice, te aseguro que siempre fui franco con mis sentimientos, y por eso te digo esto hoy, Kykio fuiste la primera persona en la que pude confiar, la primera a la que pude dar amor. Pero esto que estamos haciendo no es justo para ninguno de los dos, tu ya no estas aquí y yo debo aprender a vivir en el presente…- suspire para recobrar el aliento ahora ya me sentía más seguro de mis palabras.

-…quiero que sepas que yo siempre te a…- fui interrumpido

-Te pido que no lo digas- ese tono de voz… estoy seguro que si ella no fuera de barro estaría llorando

-Lo siento… nunca te pude hacer feliz, incluso ahora te sigo haciendo daño- dije pensando en la decisión que acaba de tomar "esto es lo correcto" pensé tratando de convencerme. Su voz logro desplomar de nuevo toda mi seguridad.

-Inuyasha te odio, eso es lo que mantiene viva- dijo separándose de mi pecho.

-..- no supe que responder… esas palabras son lo más duro que he escuchado, ella simplemente me odia, me gustaría saber que la mujer que yo ame cuando se vaya de este mundo, por lo menos me quiera un poquito.

-Supongo que tu decisión ya esta tomada… lamento que no nos podamos ir juntos al infierno, pero si al menos de tormento te sirve, entonces te estaré esperando- dijo sin vacilar ni un solo instante

-Kykio antes de que te vallas necesito que me perdones, necesito oírlo de tu boca- le susurre esto mirándola justo a los ojos.

Ella sonrío y acercó sus labios a los míos para unirnos en un frío beso de esos que solo ella podía dar.

-Tómalo como tu mejor pienses- dijo al separarnos

Se alejo de mí, y aparecieron unas serpientes caza almas de las cuales se entrelazó. Yo seguía pasmado como para decir algo, solo alcance a ver como estas la alzaban y se la llevaban flotando.

-Adiós mi querida Kykio- alcance a susurrar cuando recobre el aliento

**Kyome-chan****: aquí esta la continuación como lo prometi el día martes jeje… bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y si el comentario del final esta un poco épico. Espero que te guste ese bueno nos vemos (leemos)**

**setsuna17****: si ese sueño fue bastante pervertido, pero ya por suerte Inuyasha se definio en lo que quería. espero que te guste este cap jeje. Y gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de toda la historia.**

**AAPD1095****: si al fin tengo computadora!!! Bueno a parte de eso ahora puedo escribir por lo que estoy actualizando bastante rápido. Espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu apoyo.**

**tania56****: se que con ese sueño no daba la impresión de que Inuyasha iba a tomar esa decisión pero realmente era importante que lo hiciese. Espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por dejar reviews.**

**RefiraM****: Hola!! Si Inuyasha estaba hecho un lio pero ya esta desidido a quien quiere ahora a ver como hace para recuperarla.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Acá va otro capítulo, luego de muchooo tiempo… lamento la tardanza pero me fui de intercambio y se me ha sido difícil escribir XD**

**Dejen reviews, así se lo que piensan del cap :p**

**Capítulo 11**

Me desperté en la mañana temprano, sentía todo mi rostro empegostado por las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior. Me levante y camine en silencio hasta el pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque, me lave rápido el rostro. Me sentí mucho mejor al sentir el agua fría sobre mi piel.

Escuche unos pasos detrás mío y volteé rápido. Allí estaba Inuyasha como si nada hubiera pasado anoche sonriéndome de par en par.

-¿Qué quieres? Dije con rudeza, ya con mi mano cerca del pecho.

Levanto la cabeza con orgullo antes de decir.

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan antipática?... frunció el ceño.

-Toma recogí esto anoche para ti. Dijo con la misma rudeza mía y me tendió unas moras rojas, antes de voltearse y desaparecer dejándome perpleja.

Pero si anoche estaba con Kykio, ¿Cómo puede ser que recogió eso para mi? o acaso me quiere ver la cara de tonta. Es evidente que estaba con ella.

-¡Aome, Aome…. Ya nos vamos! Dijo Shippou sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Corrí hasta Kirara y me senté detrás de Sango en completo silencio. Así iniciamos de nuevo nuestro viaje a las dichosas montañas Ronald.

Nuestro viaje fue bastante monótono hasta el mediodía que nos detuvimos a almorzar. Nos sentamos y prepare varias sopas instantáneas de mi época rápidamente, mientras distraída pensaba en el obsequio que me había traído Inuyasha, esas deliciosas moras que había desayunado. ¿Qué significado podrían tener?

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Shippou curioso.

-Estamos al pie de la montaña Slim muy cerca de la cueva. Contesto Miroku.

-entonces esta noche ya estaríamos allá o en la mañana. Comento Sango.

-No lo sé… ¿Inuyasha como es el terreno de esta subida? ¿Es seguro llegar arriba de noche? Pregunto Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

-Estamos a punto de entrar a la frontera del territorio Taisho, la verdad según recuerdo este camino es peligroso hasta llegar a las cuevas. Sobre todo en la noche, cualquier criatura puede aparecer, además de aquellos que desean usurpar las tierras de mi padre... dijo Inuyasha, quien por primera vez tenía un gesto de preocupación.

-Deberíamos acampar aquí y subir en la mañana. Dijo Sango resuelta.

-Además estamos cerca de un pueblo donde por un exorcismo probablemente conseguiremos donde quedarnos. Dijo Miroku sonriendo.

Terminamos el almuerzo y comenzamos a preparar el campamento. Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a buscar leña mientras Sango y yo buscábamos un lugar donde bañarnos, y un claro alejado del pie de la montaña para dormir, o el pueblo que había mencionado Miroku.

Hallamos un pequeño riachuelo al cual decidimos volver más tarde para bañarnos. Decidimos volver al pie de la montaña para esperar a los chicos y elegir si buscábamos el pueblo o esperábamos a que fuera más tarde o dormíamos allí.

Shippou llego corriendo llamando a Sango.

-Sango Miroku te llama, dice que encontró algo que tienes que ver.

Sango se levantó extrañada y acompaño a Shippou hasta el borde del bosque, pero este la jalo más lejos.

De pronto sentí unos pasos en mi espalda, gire mi cuerpo y me encontré a Inuyasha con la mirada baja. Volteo la mirada y sin mirarme a la cara hablo.

-Aome recogí esto para ti. Dijo mostrándome un hermoso ramo de lirios azules, mientras sus mejillas se tenían un poco de rojo.

Tome el ramo e Inuyasha se volteo, y se alejo de mí en silencio.

Yo con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas y más confundida que nunca me quede allí plantada sin decir palabra, hasta que al fin reaccione. Estaba completamente enredada, si Inuyasha había estado la noche anterior con Kykio porque andaba recogiendo moras y flores para mí. Tal vez él si me quiere, o tal vez no… no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, el problema es que quizás no sean tan falsas mis ilusiones.

…

fui a darme un baño en el riachuelo, llevaba conmigo mi arco para protegerme por lo que no temí ir sola. Me senté al borde del rio con mis pies introducidos en él mientras observaba el agua, habían varios peces, pero lo más hermoso era el agua casi transparente que corría por mis pies.

Sentí un crujido a mi espalda por lo que voltee con violencia, ya con una flecha preparada en el arco. Frente a mi encontré a Akitoki parado con las manos en alto y los ojos fijos en la punta de mi flecha. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y el miedo que le acababa de ocasionar mi rápida reacción.

-Aome! Soy yo, por favor… baja eso…. Señorita Aome… decía él asustado.

Baje el arco lentamente y lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunte.

-Vivo en el pueblo que queda cerca de aquí, vine al riachuelo a relajarme un poco. Dijo ya más calmado.

-¿Vives aquí? Pregunte sorprendida de que viviera tan lejos de donde nos encontrábamos usualmente.

.-En el pueblo que queda atravesando el puente de allá. Dijo señalándolo.

Forcé la vista un poco y vi el pequeño puente que cruzaba el río.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo para que conozcas el pueblo? Pregunto.

-este…. Voltee a ver si venía alguien, "será que voy, es que si los demás, mejor voy, así me relajo un poco y compro algo de comida, porque almorzamos las últimas sopas que traía"

-De acuerdo. Dije viéndolo, tome mi arco y me coloque lo zapatos antes de acercarme a él.

Comenzamos a caminar por el borde del bosque mientras hablábamos de trivialidades.

-¿Cómo está todo? ¿han encontrado fragmentos? Preguntaba él.

-Bueno yo pase 5 meses en mi mundo y en ese tiempo creo que no encontraron nada. Dije tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Pregunto curioso. Instintivamente lleve una mano al pecho cuando mi mente comenzó a hacerme recordar porque me fui, rápidamente bloquee esos pensamientos y conteste.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Dije mientras volteaba la mirada para ver el riachuelo.

Permanecimos caminando en silencio hasta cruzar el puente, allí encontramos una siembra de rosas, y él se agacho para darme una. Yo la tome en silencio, y continúe mi camino.

Llegamos al pueblo y vi la cantidad de pequeñas tiendas que había. Me acerque y fui comprando frutas y algunos vegetales, pase por una tienda de peces y compre seis peces gordos para la cena. Cuando me di por finalizada fui a recoger todas las bolsas, pero Akitoki ya las tenía en las manos.

-Debo regresar, los demás deben estar preocupados. Le dije.

-¿Por qué no duermen aquí? Estas tierras son peligrosas, sobre todo para dormir. Dijo él con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Vamos allá y les preguntamos a los demás. Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar al puente.

El me siguió, poco a poco me comenzó a caminar más cerca de mí, hasta el punto que rozaba mi mano al caminar.

Llegamos e Inuyasha observo nuestra cercanía con una mirada que podría transcribir como celos, pero realmente no quiero pensar en eso, quizás solo estaba algo molesto.

-Hola. Dijo Akitoki con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Los demás saludaron al unísono extrañados también de encontrarnos con él, tan alejado de casa.

-¿Oigan porque no pasan la noche en el pueblo? Dijo sonriendo.

-En ese pueblo no aceptan a los monstruos o híbridos como yo… dijo Inuyasha en un tono mordaz.

-Dale una oportunidad. Comento Akitoki… -No nos juzgues son conocernos.

-Jump… contesto Inuyasha y se subió a un árbol malhumorado. –hagan lo que mejor les parezca, pero yo dormiré aquí.

-Inuyasha estas tierras son peligrosas, quizás deberíamos ir al pueblo. Dije fastidiada de su actitud malcriada y deseando ver una cama caliente.

-Ve tú si tanto quieres. Contesto con el mismo tono malcriado.

-De acuerdo. Respondí tomando mi bolso. –Hasta mañana Inuyasha. Los demás aún no habían regresado así que opte por irme sola, estaba de malhumor y no quería esperar.

-Inuyasha, avísale a los demás de la oferta cuando regresen. Dije por encima del hombro, mientras seguía mi camino de vuelta con Akitoki a mis espaldas.

Llegamos a casa de Akitoki, una pequeña casa bastante acogedora la verdad. Entramos y el me preparo un fotón, y algo de comer. Me senté a su lado a charlar un rato, me dolía un poco la cabeza. Me puse en pie para buscar algo de agua, de pronto comenzó a verse todo borroso, sentí frio en todo mi cuerpo, temblaba con fuerza, no lograba detener los escalofríos, mi imagen se nublaba cada vez más hasta que todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo se volvió liviano hasta que deje de sentir, mi alrededor se volvió en vacío.

**Lady Isis I: Gracias por**** tu review, le allegro que te haya gustado, de verdad lamento la tardanza, de verdad lo del intercambio me complico la posibilidad de escribir.**

**Kyome-chan: jajaja me encanto tu review… si Aome necesita enterarse de todo pero allí esta Inuyasha tratando de conquistarla. Y al menos ya se desicidio. Gracias por los reviews y espero que disfrutes este cap.**

**tania56****: lamento la tardanza de versa… espero que te guste este cap, y muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia.**

**RefiraM****: jaja gracias por el review realmente ya era hora… Aome aún no lo sabe pero Inu al menos pone de su parte. Espero que te guste la conti y tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible :p**


End file.
